Blind Intentions
by Moondreams
Summary: Breaking and entering? Stalkers? A murder? Darien and his blind coworker Serena have to figure out what's going on in the now dangerous world of fashion before its too late. **Last Chapter!!!!*** Read, Enjoy,Review please!
1. The real first chapter

Title: Blind Intentions ~ Chapter 1  
  
By: Moondreams  
  
Rating: G  
  
Notes: I am using the generals but I am going to give them more normal sounding names. Here's the deal,  
  
Nephrite is Nick, Zoisite is Zack, Jadeite is Jeremy, and Malachite is Matthew. Got it? Good. Enjoy the story.  
  
"A merger?!" gasped a blonde nearly spilling her cappuccino in surprise.  
  
"That' s what I said, Inner Designs is merging with Rose Fashions," said Lita with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I can't believe it!" said Mina as she took a sip of her cappuccino.  
  
"I am surprised you haven't heard," commented Ami simply as she looked up from a book she had been reading. Mina looked at the blue haired girl with a frown.  
  
"What she's saying is that usually you know everything that happens around here! This will come to no good, you can quote me on that!" snapped Rei angrily.  
  
"Who would ever quote you? You're always so negative!" said Lita.  
  
"Serena how do you feel about this?" asked Ami to a blonde girl stretched lazily on a chair. Dark glasses hid her eyes, on her ears was a set of headphones.  
  
"Serena?" called out Ami.  
  
"Forget it, when Serena has those headphones on, you might as well be talking to a wall," commented Lita.  
  
"Hey meatball head! Ami's talking to you!" yelled Rei as she lifted on of the earphones up and yelled into Serena's ear making her jump.  
  
"Gee, what's the big idea? I swear Rei, do that a few more times and your gonna make me deaf!" said Serena with a frown as she rubbed her ear. She turned off her Walkman to allow her to hear what Ami had to say.  
  
"What do you feel about the merger?" asked Ami.  
  
"Is that what you all are talking about? I've known about that for weeks," said Serena with a yawn.  
  
"She didn't ask you how long you knew about it, she asked you what you felt about it!" snapped Rei angrily.  
  
"Well, it'll help this company but some of the starting models might have trouble keeping their jobs," said Serena simply.  
  
"How about you, Sere?" asked Lita with concern.  
  
"I don't have anything to worry, I been working here since I was 16," said Serena with a shrug. "You know exactly what we are talking about, Sere," said Rei with crossed arms but looked at her friend in concern.  
  
"My angels, its almost show time!" said a young woman with green hair. The girls called out their greetings.  
  
"Are they going to be there?" asked Ami nervously.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry Rose Fashions will be simply awed by you. And all my other angels," said Setsuna with a smile.  
  
"Come on, let's give them a show that will have the media talking about for months!" yelled Serena getting cheers from the other models who were around the room.  
  
"Good, knock `em dead, kid," said Setsuna and hugged Serena.  
  
A tall somber young man made his way through to the crowd to get a seat close to the catwalk. He was dressed in the same dark black as his hair but being in black made his blue eyes look stunning. Every thing about him at a certain elegance from the way he dressed to the way he walked. In his hand was a sketchpad. He sat down and got a pencil from his pocket. With great interest he looked at the people walking by him. His eyes lingered mostly on the women. Looking them over from head to toe. At some a small smile would appear on his lips as he sketched down a few ideas on the pad. But at others he frowned and looked away.  
  
"Looking for a date, Darien?" asked a male voice from behind him. Darien turned in annoyance as he saw 4 young men smiling at him.  
  
"I happen to be looking for ideas for our fall show," said Darien with a frown to Zack who had asked the question.  
  
"See anything good?" asked Jeremy.  
  
"I got a few ideas," said Darien. A woman walked by and the 4 guys looked at her with hearts in their eyes. Matthew whistled receiving a smile from the woman. Darien just frowned.  
  
"Isn't she hot?" asked Matthew.  
  
"She's fine, but she would be better in blue," said Darien as he frowned at the yellow dress she had been wearing.  
  
"There's the designer talking, come on Dar, there's more to a woman then what she wears," said Nick seriously.  
  
"Yeah what she looks like," said Matthew with a smirk. Darien rolled his eyes at the four models. "Shh the show is starting," snapped Jeremy. The others sunk back in their seats, smirking. A young blonde woman came out to the podium.  
  
"Welcome to the summer show of Inner Designs," she said in a sweet voice. Cameras started going off like crazy. The whole room was filled with camera flashes. Darien was stunned. He had never seen a whole room go crazy over a person during a show, or before the fashion show even started! She was beautiful; there was no denying it. A slinky glittery pale pink dress hugged her figure nicely. A single braid of her angelic blonde hair was done in a braid, which served as a headband. The rest of her hair was a golden waterfall down her back, which touched the floor. Diamond teardrops hung from the lobes of her ears. A diamond choker encircled her long white neck. On her wrist was a simple diamond bracelet that sparkled in the light. She remained calm during the camera's flashes.  
  
"Our first model is Lita Kino wearing a green velvet..." but the rest wasn't heard from the group because Nick started making catcalls. Darien groaned. This was going to be a long show.  
  
After about half an hour, Darien was ready to kill his models. They had gone gaga over some female models and each time the girl in pink said the model's name, the guy that was infatuated with her would start making so much noise that Darien couldn't hear anything else. The four models had already been threatened by the security guard to calm down or they would get kicked out of the building. Another model came down the catwalk.  
  
"Looking lovely in her blue silk..."the girl in pink paused for the model, Mina, was wearing a light peach satin dress.  
  
"Excuse me, Mina looks lovely in her peach silk dress. Notice the embroidery white flowers at the bottom that trail elegantly up the side. This dress is enough to make any boy's heart go wild," said the girl in pink. Matthew let out a whistled loudly.  
  
"Looks like we have one admirer in the crowd," joked the girl but the damage had already been done. Something had gone wrong and everybody knew it.  
  
"What happened out there?" asked Setsuna as she grabbed Mina's arm.  
  
"I don't know, but Serena caught it on time," said Mina.  
  
"I hope this doesn't hurt us," said Catsy sincerely.  
  
"I don't think it will," commented Ami. Serena announced intermission and the crowd got up from their seats and stretched. She quickly went back stage.  
  
"Somebody switched the cards," she explained.  
  
"If we didn't have her announcing, we wouldn't be in such a mess!" spoke up a red head who looked angrily at Serena.  
  
"And what do you mean by that comment?" asked Serena in a low voice. Serena hardly every raised her voice but you could tell when she was angry. Beryl had gone into dangerous territory.  
  
"I think you know what I mean," hissed Beryl.  
  
"Come on guys we can't fight. Setsuna, I have bad news, Birdie is sick," said Avery as she just joined the group.  
  
"What else can go wrong?" groaned Setsuna.  
  
"I can take her place," spoke up Beryl.  
  
"No, the princess collection would not do well on you. Serena I need you to do it," said Setsuna. Serena looked stunned.  
  
"Yes, I'll do it," said Serena.  
  
"You can't possibly let her do that! She'll make a fool of us if she screws up," protested Beryl.  
  
"I won't mess up," said Serena in a low voice. "  
  
Well what are you all standing around here for? Get moving!" yelled Setsuna and the models all went to go change for the 2^nd part of the show.  
  
"Serena, how did you know it wasn't me?" asked Ami as she slipped on another dress.  
  
"You take very small steps Ami, Mina sort of always skips along the runway," said Serena.  
  
"Here put on this color of lipstick, it would go perfect with that dress," commented Ami. Serena took the lipstick,  
  
"Ami where are the shoes that go with this dress?" asked Serena.  
  
"I don't know," exclaimed Ami with shock as she looked around the dressing room for the shoes. The whole dressing room full of models joined in to help in the search.  
  
"Here take these," said Catsy as she handed Serena a pair of shoes.  
  
"I can't wear these, they are too high off the ground," said Serena handing back the very high heeled shoes.  
  
"You have to wear some shoes," snapped Rei.  
  
"I know, I'll carry those shoes and just go bare foot," suggested Serena.  
  
"That will add to the whole summer look," exclaimed Prisma. Beryl just arrived from her run down the cat walk heard this. She let out a smile. Things were going just as she planned it.  
  
Darien settled in his seat with satisfaction. The four guys behind him were trying there best to remove the duct tape from their mouths and wrapped around their wrists. `That ought to keep them busy for awhile,' thought Darien smugly. Once in awhile he would do something abnormal from his usually cool and uncaring personality. He did care about one thing, work. He loved his job and spent many long hours to become the top man of his company. He was one of the wealthiest men in New York City because of it. He was a big businessman at 25.  
  
"Serena Tskino is dressed for a summer picnic in a dress fit for a princess. Notice at the blue embroidery on the bodice and flowers among the bottom," said the announcer. The angelic blonde that had been announcing before walked gracefully down the runway. Cameras went wild again. From the camera's flashes, Darien noticed the light was bouncing off of something on the stage. Glass, he realized with shock. He watched the girl walk closer to it. He wanted to scream out; `STOP!' but he couldn't say anything. He watched her step directly on it with her bare feet. Maybe he was the only one who caught the flicker of pain flash on her face but only lasted for a split second then totally disappear into a smile. She walked gracefully down the catwalk and disappeared back stage. Darien immediately jumped from his seat. A voice screamed inside him, `why should you care? You don't know this girl. Leave her alone' He ignored the voice. The four models looked at him amazement as he  
walked up the isle toward the exit.  
  
"You know, he's very strange," said Jeremy after he was able to get the tape off his mouth and wrists. The other 3 nodded.  
  
To be continued...  
  
E-mail or review and tell me how you like it. Send compliments, flames, money, candy...well you get the picture. Smile more and God bless =o) 


	2. Introductions

Title: Blind Intentions ~ Chapter 2  
By: Moondreams  
Rating: G  
Notes:Hey peeps! Sorry I have taken so long to write this second chapter.   
*ducks as a book is thrown at her* =o) I've just been working on my web page  
which is very kawaii (in my opinion, though I think it may be a bit biased)The   
addy is www.angelfire.com/va2/dreams. Take a peek, you'll find fan art, profiles,  
fan fiction I have posted on ASMR and some I have not. Well enough of my chatter. Enjoy  
  
"Oww that hurt, Rei," exclaimed Serena as she jerked away her foot   
from Rei's grasp.   
"Stop whining, meatball head!" grumbled Rei as she pulled yet another   
glass sliver out of Serena's foot with a pair of tweezers. Serena winced.   
"How can you call me meatball head, when I am not even wearing my hair like   
that?" asked Serena with a smirk.   
"You ok, Sere?" asked Mina.   
"I am fine," she winced again as Rei pulled out another sliver.   
"As long as Rei doesn't kill me first," added Serena.   
"How could something like this happen, I don't remember seeing any   
glass on the stage and I went right before you," said Avery.   
"I don't know," said Serena with a frown. "Beryl was before her   
remember? Because we had to switch because you couldn't get that dress on   
in time," piped in Ami.   
"Dinner is served! I am starving," exclaimed Lita as she entered   
the room with her arms full of bags.   
"Gee that's a big surprise," said Mina receiving a dirty look from   
Lita.   
"Let's see. A salad for Mina , a diet coke and chips for Rei, yogurt   
for Ames, tofu for me, and a hamburger and French fries for Sere," said Lita   
as she pulled out the food.   
"I still can't see how you eat that stuff," said Mina as she wrinkled   
up her nose at the tofu.   
"Yeah it smells awful," piped up Serena.   
"Not to mention how it looks," said Avery with a snicker.   
"It is totally no fair how you can eat all that fattening stuff and stay   
so tiny," said Mina as she looked longingly at the hamburger and fries.   
"Serena's just a little piglet. Oink oink," snickered Rei good-naturedly.   
"And Rei's a stubborn mule," commented Serena as she took a bite   
of one her fries. There were snickers from all the girls around the table.   
"Burnt," laughed Ami.   
"I am gonna stuff those french fries down your throat!" said Rei   
as she started tickling Serena who fell to the floor giggling. Rei stopped   
suddenly as somebody cleared their throat.   
"I hope I am not interrupting anything," said a very refined voice.   
Rei looked up to see a gorgeous guy looking down at them. All the other girls   
said nothing.   
"No, Mr. Chiba, far from it actually," said the blonde on the floor.   
Darien looked at her in surprise. Had he met her before? Surely not, he   
would've remembered. The other girls sat at the table with their mouths   
opened in shock.   
"That's Mr. Chiba, the owner of Rose Fashions?" whispered Mina to   
Ami. Ami nodded.   
"Excuse me, have we met?" asked Darien with a frown.   
"No, not face to face anyway. I was the one, who discussed the terms   
of the merger for Setsuna over the phone," said Serena as she got up from   
the floor and sat back down in one of the chairs. The voice suddenly clicked.   
"Darien, what a surprise," purred Beryl who had sneaked into the group.   
"Hello, Miss Emerald," said Darien coldly. "Miss Emerald is it? My,   
you weren't half as formal a year ago," she purred in his ear. Darien said   
nothing.   
"Ah, I've seen you have already met my angels," said Setsuna with a   
warm smile as she shook Darien's hand.   
"No, actually I haven't," said Darien.   
"Me either," piped up 4 voices behind him. Darien turned to see Jeremy,   
Zack, Matthew, and Nick looking totally pathetic over the female models.   
"Here let me introduce these guys who enjoyed your fashion show   
immensely," said Darien. He motioned to each one as he said their name,   
"Jeremy, Zack, Nick and Matthew." The others greeted them warmly. The girls   
were going gaga also over the guys except the blonde, wearing sunglasses, who   
was simply sipping on a soda.   
"This is Rei, Mina, Ami, Catsy, Lita, Avery and Serena," introduced   
Setsuna. "Would you like a tour?" asked Mina to the guys. All 4 guys nodded.   
"How about you, Mr. Chiba?" asked Rei.   
"No thank you," he said simply. The others shrugged and left. Setsuna   
looked at Beryl with a frown. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked. Beryl looked   
hatefully at Setsuna, spun on her heel, and walked off angrily.   
"How is your foot?" asked Darien lowly. "Pretty good, Mr. Chiba,"   
said Serena.   
"You saw that I assume?" asked Setsuna softly.   
"Yes, do you have any idea how the glass might have gotten there?" asked Darien.   
"No, but I am looking into it," said Setsuna. Serena sat quietly and munched   
on her hamburger. Darien just couldn't resist and smiled. Never in his life, had   
he seen someone just sit during a business meeting eating a hamburger.   
"I assure you those things usually don't happen around here," said   
Setsuna who had caught Darien watching Serena. So maybe he wasn't as cold   
as all the entertainment magazines that surrounded the elite of fashion said he was.   
"I assumed it was an accident," said Darien simply. Ringing pierced the   
silence that had momentarily settled over the three. Setsuna pulled out her cell phone.   
"Excuse me, while I am talking why don't you show Dev to Mr. Chiba?" asked   
Setsuna as she walked away talking.   
"Who may I ask is Dev?" asked Darien. Serena grinned as she got up from her   
chair.   
"Not who, what," corrected Serena as she walked into an office.   
The office was decorated with blue wallpaper with white flowers and vines that   
intertwined. A computer was on a mahogany desk. In the windowsill was filled with   
tiny white roses. Serena sat down in the chair.   
"Pull up a chair, Mr. Chiba," commanded Serena. Darien did as he   
was told.   
Serena put on a set of headphones that had a small microphone that was   
near her mouth.   
"Wake up Dev, I have someone I want to introduce you too," said   
Serena as she typed a password on the computer.   
"So how long have you been working here?" asked Darien as the   
computer warmed up. "She's been here for 5 years, 29 days, 6 hours, 12   
minutes," came a female voice.   
"Thank you Dev. She's just showing off. I've worked her 1 and a   
half years as a model and the rest as a secretary, public manager, and just   
about any thing else they want me to do," said Serena.   
"Was that the computer?" asked Darien in shock.   
"Yes, as I said she was showing off. Dev, this is Mr. Chiba," said   
Serena. "That's amazing!" said Darien still in shock.   
"That's nothing. Give me the stats," said Serena.  
"Black hair, blue eyes, 6'2, 25 years old..." started Dev.   
"Dev, on the fashion show," interrupted Serena. Darien looked over at her.   
She was blushing. She looked very business-like in a pair of black slacks,   
and white turtleneck. Around her neck was a gold crescent moon necklace.   
Her hair was french braided down her back.   
"There was a 60 percent increase on the sales of Inner Designs.   
91% increase on the orders on the new line of clothes," said Dev.   
"So why is she named Dev?" asked Darien.   
"It short for 3 of her titles, Digital Electronic Voice. She has   
about 6 other titles," said Serena.   
"He's impressed," said Dev. "Well I am not, Why don't you be good   
and print out the results of the fashion show. One Br and two pr," said   
Serena as she entered the commands into the computer. "Br and pr? What's   
that?" asked Darien.   
"Ah I see Setsuna's little angel is showing off that dumb computer,"   
said Beryl who entered the room.   
"I didn't hear you knock, its usually customary to knock before   
entering someone's office," said Serena in a low tone. Darien could feel   
the friction between the two. The printing of the documents was the only   
sound in the room. "I'll show you what pr and br means," said Beryl as   
she pulled the newly printed papers.   
"This is Pr. Regular print in other words," said Beryl and Darien   
looked over the printed page. He was impressed; Dev did a good job.   
"This is Br for Serena," said Beryl as she ripped the piece of paper   
that had just barely finished printing. Darien glanced at the paper.   
"There's nothing on it," he said. Beryl was up to something. He   
knew it.   
"Its Braille, pathetic isn't it?" asked Beryl as she handed Darien   
the document. "That's a good idea to have some things in Braille, isn't   
there a law that has tells companies they have to have Braille up?" asked Darien.   
"The disability act of 1990," spoke up Dev.   
"Thank you Dev" said Serena still keeping a low tone of voice.   
"He doesn't know, does he? Oh this is too much!" exclaimed Beryl and   
started laughing. "Know what?" asked Darien confused.   
"She is as blind as a bat and you didn't know it!" laughed Beryl.   
"He knows now, now don't you have someone else to entertain since   
you've done such a bad job here," said Serena simply. Beryl stopped   
laughing and glared at Serena.   
"Watch out Serena or you will live to regret those words," said   
Beryl as she stormed out. Serena winced, as the door slammed shut.   
"Well that was interesting, her blood pressure raise 2 1/2 points.   
If she keeps up she is likely to have a heart attack at age 49," said Dev.   
Darien looked at Serena. She was clutching the side of her desk and her   
knuckles were white from the pressure. She was taking deep breaths.   
"I am sorry about that," said Serena breaking the awkward silence.   
"Don't be. She wasn't lying?" asked Darien not sure what to say.   
To his surprise, Serena smiled.   
"Nope, she was telling the truth," said Serena as she took off her   
sunglasses. Beautiful light blue eyes stared sightlessly at him.   
"You can do the hand wave in front of my face if you want to,"   
said Serena. Darien did yet her eyes didn't move toward his motions. She   
put her sunglasses back on. "You don't' act like a blind person," said   
Darien rather bluntly.   
"And you don't act anything at all like what the newspapers describe   
you," said Serena with a smile.   
"You read newspapers?" asked Darien. Even as the words left his   
mouth he was cursing himself for saying it. He knew what the newspapers   
said about him and hardly any of it was to in his favor. "In Braille, you   
have a lot to learn Mr. Chiba," said Serena.   
"Call me Darien, Miss Tskino," said Darien with a smile.   
"You can call me Serena, Mr... I mean Darien," said Serena. Neither   
one knew that the other was going to be a shinning light in their lonely worlds.  
  
To be continued...  
  
E-mail me and tell me how you liked it.   
Smile more and keep dreaming,  
Moondreams 


	3. A rainy day

Title: Blind Intentions ~ Chapter 3  
By: Moondreams  
Rating: G  
Notes: Ahh finally relief from the dreaded subject of Chemistry. Big test   
tomarrow * groan * and guess who has to study? Me unfortunally and it doesn't   
make a bit of sense. Maybe the teacher's making it up or something? Alright   
I'll stop groaning and on to the story. Enjoy.   
  
The next day, rain poured in buckets. The sun bearly pierced the   
dark clouds overhead. People ran to any dry place that they could escape   
the rain. Darien reached the door to the building but not without getting   
drenched. Water poured over his black trench coat that he wore to protect   
his very fashionable and expensive 3 piece suite underneath. He scowled as   
he shook his umbrella to free it from most of the water that seemed to seep   
through its material. He laid his coat and umbrella in the heap that was   
already forming of completely soaked articles of clothing. He put his things   
to the side so his coat wouldn't get wrinkled from anyone who was dumb enough   
to pile their things on top of it.   
"Darien, you look like something the cat drug in," called out   
Matthew. He grimaced at the model. Matthew got the hint and became suddenly   
interested a conversation between Mina and Rei and was immediately told to   
go away.   
"Geez, is everyone in a bad mood today?" he asked nobody in   
particular with a frown.   
"With this kind of weather? What do you expect?" answered Jeremy   
sulkily. The doors opened and a little figure in a white coat came in   
whistling happily. In hand was a cane and slung over her shoulder was a pink  
bookbag.   
"Good Morning, Serena," called out Lita who was sitting in a chair   
watching the people go by. "Good Morning , Good Morning, Hey the World is   
Bright and New, Good Morning Good Morning to you," sung Serena happily.   
Darien couldn't help but smile it was like a light had just turned on in a   
dull and gray room when she walked through the doors.   
"How can you be so happy?" grimaced Rei who looked at side with   
despise.   
"Well number 1, it isn't thundering. I do so hate thunder and number   
2, the late roses will be blooming in the city gardens now. I hated it that   
the drought this summer caused many of the other roses not to bloom," said   
Serena with a sad tone at the end of her explination. She peeled of her white   
coat and dropped her pink bookbag on an empty chair. She laid her coat over   
top some of the others. Darien was about to protest for she had laid her   
jacket on his but somehow he didn't care anymore if his coat would be   
wrinkled and probably sent to the cleaners to get the coat smooth again.   
"Meatball head, you are too weird sometimes," said Rei but she   
couldn't help but laugh.   
"I have to do something to keep you entertained Rei," she laughed   
and gave a graceful bow. "Meatball head?" laughed Matthew and Jeremy   
together.   
"Is it my fault that Rei has a very wicked sense of humor, its   
because of my hair," she explained and pointed to her hair. It looked like   
2 balls of hair with extreamly long golden and very wet ponytails coming   
from them. She was dressed in a silken dusty rose shirt and a knee length   
black skirt. On her feet where very sensible black flats. Darien noticed   
that one of her feet was still wrapped up in a bandage from where she had   
cut her foot on the glass.   
"Alright, my little angels and gentlemen lets get busy. Lita and   
Ami go organize the dresses. Catsy and Birdie go organize the makeup and   
put it up. Mina and Rei go take care of the props from last nights show.   
Avery and Prisma make sure all the electronics are working we had a little   
trouble with the blue light on center stage last night. Beryl since there   
seems to still be glass on the stage you can sweep. Serena, I want those   
files stored in Dev's hard drive and immeditally filed properly. Come with   
me gentlemen and we'll have a meeting," commanded Setsuna and everyone   
scattered. Beryl groweled angry, grabbed a broom, and trudged off toward   
the stage area. Darien watched as Serena got a stack of files that were   
taller then her and start off toward her office.   
"Here let me help," commanded Darien as he grabbed some off the   
top of her pile. Unfortuanly that caused the rest of the pile to wobble and  
scattor to the floor in a whirl wind of papers. "Darien, you should've   
eft me alone!" snapped Serena with a very annoyed tone in her voice. '  
"You couldn't handle them," snapped Darien back. His pride had been   
hurt with Serena's words. "They were not wobbalying," pointed out Serena as   
she dropped to her knees and started picking them up. "Well I didn't know   
that! I didn't think you can handle them," grumbled Darien and started   
picking up the files.   
"Why? Because I am blind?" she asked as she stopped picking up the   
files waiting for an answer. "No, its not because your....well the fact   
that you can't..." Darien racked his brain for the right word.   
"You can say it, blind. Its not a curse word you know. Geez just   
let me do my job ok?" she scooped up the files and walked away leaving   
Darien still on the floor.   
"She just burnt you," snickered Matthew. "That wasn't a very wise   
thing to do," commented Setsuna as she watched Serena leave. "What? I was   
only trying to help!" protested Darien.   
"Yes, but to her it's a challenge to her independence. She has   
worked very hard to become independent with her handicap and she thinks you   
are trying to pity her because of her ability not to see. She has spent a   
very long time alone and has trouble getting used to new people," she said.   
"She seemed ok yesterday, and don't blind people need a cane or dog   
or something like that?" asked Jeremy.   
"Well you didn't know she was blind for the longest time, none of you  
did I wager. She uses a cane, she comes in with it every morning but since   
she knows the place so well she usually doesn't need it. We are careful to   
not to leave things on the ground or chairs not pushed in because she could   
get hurt if we did and has actually banged her knees up a few times when some  
of us forgot," said Setsuna. "Hey can you tell me when Lita gets off?"   
asked Nick. *sweatdrops appear on Setsuna and Darien *   
"Hey guys where did Matthew go?" asked Zack as he looked around. The   
others shrugged.   
  
The door to Serena's office flew open and hit the wall with a bang.   
"I have the most totally incredable news!" squeled Mina. Serena   
couldn't help but smile.  
"What happened?" asked Dev. "There has to be something totally wrong   
when a computer wants the latest gossip," retorted Rei.   
"No body asked you," snapped Dev.   
"Chill both of you. Well what is it Mina?" asked Serena.   
"Matthew just asked me out on a date to the movies and we are going   
to double date with Jeremy and Rei. So we were wondering if you be interested   
in going with Darien so we can triple date," said Mina with a hint of   
begging.   
"With Darien? Absolutly not!" exclaimed Serena.   
"She's mad at Darien because.." started Dev. "Good night Dev," said  
Serena as she turned off the computer. "You're afraid of men aren't you?"  
asked Rei with her arms crossed.   
"No, I don't know where you got that ridiculous idea from Rei,"   
snapped Serena.   
"So the Bat has some brains in her after all. Good for you, Bat.   
Darien would tear your heart out," came Beryl's voice from outside the door.   
"Get lost Beryl and go sweep the stage," commanded Ami who walked up   
to Beryl. "Oh the little mouse does have some bite to her. Who'd have   
thought? Later girls," laughed Beryl as she walked off. "That was rather   
nasty of her," commented Ami who watched her go.   
"And its not any different then usual because why?" asked Lita who   
showed up.   
"Hey girls heres the 411, Darien has the hots for you, Serena,"   
laughed Birdie who dropped in the office.  
"What does this look like? A party? Out all of you!" demanded   
Serena.  
"You know Serena, you don't need to be lonely all the time. You   
would see that if you would only open your heart," commented Mina as the   
girls left. 'I just don't want my heart broken. Is that so wrong?' asked   
Serena to herself and tears streamed down her cheeks.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Here is the 'scouts' relationships with the 'generals'  
  
Zack ~ Ami  
Jeremy ~ Rei  
Matthew ~ Mina  
Nick ~ Lita 


	4. Blindness explained

Title: Blind Intentions ~ Chapter 4  
By: Moondreams  
Rating: G  
Notes: This chapter took me a long time to write, I wrote at least 4   
versions of this and this one, my last one, was the one I finally was  
satasfied with. I had writers block for the longest time. Augh that was   
a nightmare. Well Enjoy.  
  
A familer scent of cologne caught Serena's attention.  
"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say   
something, Mr. Chiba?" Serena asked. Darien ran his fingers through his   
hair.   
"I guess what I came here to say was, I am sorry. I was a jerk,"   
he said.   
"My gosh, I do believe that is the first time I've ever heard a   
man admit that he was wrong," said Serena with a little laugh that lighted  
up her face.   
"Well you are probably the first to hear me apologize, I usually   
don't," he said and pulled up a chair. Serena sighed and breathed in his   
cologne, the scent was making her heart beat faster.   
"I guess I should apologize to, I was a little short tempered and   
I know you were trying to help and everything...and I just....oh I don't   
know!" she finally finished frusterated.   
"You're blushing," teased Darien. He reached out and fingered a   
strand of golden blonde hair that had fallen loose from one of the buns on   
her head.   
"What are you doing?" whispered Serena. Darien didn't answer right  
away,   
"Your hair, I've wanted to touch it since I first saw you," he   
said. Serena leaned toward him and brought her hands to rest on his face.   
"What are you doing?" he asked. "I want to know if you are as   
handsome as the papers say you are," she said with a smile. Gentley she   
ran her fingers over his face, tracing his eyebrows, moving gently over   
his eyes so that his lashes tickled her hand, finally she got to his mouth   
and traced that with her fingers ever so gentley. Her touch sped up his   
pulse. He wanted her, the urge to kiss her was so bad that it shocked   
Darien to the very bottom of his soul. What was she doing to him? Did she   
know how much she had changed him from the very first time he met her  
"Well?" he asked wrapping his arms around her as to protect her and   
draw her near to him where he needed her and wanted her.   
"Very hansome, but I think Tom Cruise is cuter," she said with a   
smile. Darien laughed outloud, he never knew what to expect from her. He   
ran his fingers through her hair enjoying the silkiness of it through his   
fingers. He gave into the temptation that had been tugging at him since he   
entered her office and had seen her wipe away tears that had been traveling   
down her cheeks. He kissed her, gentely at first then a little for intense.  
"No Darien," she said as she pulled away. A hurt look shone in her   
eyes.   
"I am sorry, Serena," he heard himself say. Sorry? No he wasn't   
sorry for a few minutes he had been in heaven and kissing an angel.  
"I like you and everything, Mr. Chiba but I don't want work to and.."   
started Serena. 'Mr.Chiba, that had hurt. Her impersonal title of him had   
closed built back the wall of work that forced them to keep apart.   
"You don't have to say anything, you don't want to get work and   
your social life mixed up together. I understand," said Darien. Serena   
looked relieved. She turned and focused her attention on some papers on   
her desk.   
"I guess this means I am dismissed," suggested Darien as he got   
up from the chair.   
"Please don't look at it like that!" exclaimed Serena as she bit   
her lip. 'She's sorry, sorry for me! Even though I am one of the   
wealthiest men and most sought after bachalor!' he mused in surprise.   
'And one of the coldest toward the complete female race,' a voice taunted   
him in his head. The reporters dashed his name on the front covers of any   
trashy newspaper who was content to print lies or exguarte truths.   
Usually they didn't have to do that about him. He grimaced as he   
remembered all the whoop and holler when Beryl announced their engagement   
to a party that he had refused to attend. He remembered how enraged he had   
been when he opened the paper the next morning. The next few weeks a   
million rumors had gone around. What would the papers do if he did fall in   
love with Serena? Would they to dash her good name and reputation for the   
disgusting amusement of the readers?   
"I don't know what to say," mumbled Serena as she bent her head.   
"You are probably right. I want you to know I would never hurt you,"   
said Darien as he walked out of her office.  
  
The girls gathered around the phone.   
"Darien is such an idiot!" stormed Mina.   
"Serena's such a ditz," groaned Rei.   
"Well at least, Birdie was smart enough to put one of Ami's   
'buttons' in Serena's office so at least we can know what they are saying,"   
said Catsy. Birdie grinned in pride.   
"Guys I still can't believe you used one of my communicators, you   
know I made them just for the tech people," said Ami with a tired sigh.   
This was one of the many schemes she had been involved in. "Yeah and I am   
so glad you made them small Ames," said Lita with a giggle.   
"Yeah I've heard that line before," came Serena's voice from the   
receiver.   
"Oww that's cold," groaned Avery.   
"Gosh what's wrong with her?" asked Mina as she wrinkled up her   
nose.  
"Darien, that's what's wrong with her!" said Prisma with her arms   
crossed.  
"They are so incredibly perfect for each other," sighed Birdie.   
"Yeah I still think Darien's a dork!" fumed Rei.  
"I prefer to keep your opinions about me to yourself," said Darien   
just entering the room. "Busted!" snickered Lita.  
"If you ladies would stop what gossip you are spreading I need one   
of you to run some errands. Don't the rest of you have some sort of work you   
could be doing or must I have a nice long talk with Setsuna?" barked   
Darien.   
"Somebody's in a bad mood," said Catsy under her breath  
"Alright Mr. Chiba," said Prisma with a shrug. Mr. Chiba nodded   
and walked out.   
"Keep me informed guys," said Prisma with a smile as she walked   
out.   
"Ok guys, I think if these two are going to get together we need   
to form a plan!" exclaimed Lita. "Yeah if cupid can pair two opposites up,   
surely we can with Mina helping," said Birdie as she nodded her head over   
at Mina. Mina beamed.   
"Guys I think you should be a little careful when messing around   
with Serena. She's been hurt really bad," said Ami softly. The girls leaned   
foreward.   
"How?" asked Rei curious at what Ami had to say.   
"It was about 4 years ago when we both were in the same high school   
when the whole thing started. You have to understand one thing about Serena,   
she was the most popular girl in the entire school. She was popular,   
funny, made high grades, and most chased after by guys. She also had her   
sight at the time. She came from a rich family, it seemed she lived in the   
perfect world with almost everyone wrapped around her little finger. I   
really didn't know her then though. Anyway, she started dating the captin   
of the football team. She fell hard, there were rumors that he proposed to   
her and was going to marry her after they graduated high school. Anyway   
on the night of the prom they were both named king and queen. They went   
out to party, he got drunk, and they were in a car accident. Serena got   
banged up pretty bad. She had a broken arm, some stitches and suffered a   
slight comma. Anyway, she lost her vision because of it. So she didn't go   
to school for the longest time and her boyfriend start spreading nasty   
degrading rumors about her. I assume most of you know what happens if a   
popular person falls out of the circle, she became an outcast and most of   
her friends refused to speak to her ever again. I heard her father   
disowned her later for reasons I don't know," finished Ami.   
"That's so sad, I never knew," sighed Mina gloomily.   
"Yeah but the meatball head deserves to be happy. I bet she would be with   
Darien," said Rei.  
"I bet the guys would help," suggested Birdie.  
"Perfect! Now what we should do is..." said Mina whispering to the   
group.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hey everybody! Sorry this chapter took so long getting posted but classes have  
kept me busy!. Anyway I just created a rpg board called Rpg Heaven. It  
has a Sailor Moon RPG (senshi and villians needed), Smallville, Roswell,  
Lord of the Rings, Marvel & DC, and Xmen (and Xmen Evolution) Anyway for those  
who don't know what rpgs are they're sort of like a fan fiction. You take one  
character and play that character. Say you were usagi you'd post something of   
this sort. 'Usagi looked around the classroom, from the look on Mrs. Haruna's face  
she was late again' It really is fun and we need a lot of members to get the   
rpgs going. So try it out even if you'd never done it before. Please please  
join @ http://pub86.ezboard.com/brpgheaven 


	5. A rose and a letter

Blind Intentions  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By Moondreams  
  
Notes: Sorry for the mess up but I swear it wasn't my fault and no it wasn't meant to torture my poor readers. Lol enjoy.  
  
***** ~~ means flash back  
  
"Profit for the month..." Prisma mumbled as she typed in the figures on  
  
the computer. Ami had the flu, and so the accounting had been dumped on her.  
  
Prisma frowned and  
  
swore at the computer.  
  
There was nothing more she hated then putting long lists of figures in its  
  
memory bank. She had  
  
already mistyped one figure making her spend an hour long looking over the  
  
millions of figures trying  
  
to find where her mistake was. The door to the office was flung open and a  
  
blonde flopped into one  
  
of the overstuffed chairs.  
  
"Mina, there's a thing called knocking. Try it for once ok?" she said,  
  
not looking away from the  
  
computer screen. Mina made a face and crossed her arms.  
  
"They've been ignoring each other for the past week," grumbled Mina.  
  
"Now that's not true. Serena's ignoring Darien and he is sulking. Mina,  
  
give up and get on with  
  
your life. Serena is too hurt and too stubborn," commented Prisma. Mina  
  
frowned and sighed.  
  
"Hey Mina, are you sure these are all the figures that Ames left?" asked  
  
Prisma with a frown as she  
  
shuffled through the papers.  
  
"I grabbed all I found," the blonde answered with a shrug.  
  
"Umm... I think I'll talk to Ames later when she's feeling better. These  
  
aren't adding up right," said  
  
Prisma still frowning. She jumped as the door to the office was slammed open  
  
yet again. Prisma  
  
jumped and glared at Lita as she entered the room.  
  
"Jeez haven't you people ever heard of knocking? Good grief, is peace  
  
and quiet so hard to get  
  
when working around here?" Prisma demanded with a frown.  
  
"Chill, Catsy just told me the good news. So what does he look like?"  
  
squealed Lita. Prisma  
  
blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"News sure travels fast around here," she commented softly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" demanded Mina.  
  
"Prisma has a boyfriend..." replied the brown haired girl in a sing  
  
song voice.  
  
"How come I didn't know this?" demanded the hurt Mina.  
  
"Because, Blondie, you were too concerned with Meatball head and  
  
Monsieur Ice. Duh,"  
  
commented Rei, who just walked through the door.  
  
"Good grief, now I know exactly how Sere feels. Out, all of you I have  
  
work to do!" demanded  
  
Prisma. Lita and Mina stared at their friend in shock, but went out grumbling.  
  
Rei crossed her arms,  
  
looking impressed. Suddenly the door was slammed open again.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she yelled. When she saw who it was, she felt her  
  
voice catch in her throat.  
  
Darien was looking at her in shock.  
  
"She's P.M.S.ing. Run. Hide." said Rei sarcastically as she walked out  
  
the door.  
  
"Am not!" yelled Prisma after her.  
  
"Whatever," replied Rei in a sing song voice. Prisma felt her face heat  
  
up.  
  
"So what can I help you with, Mr. Chiba?" asked Prisma.  
  
"Where's Serena?" demanded Darien.  
  
"Oh, I think she's taking the day off, why?" asked Prisma with  
  
curiosity.  
  
"Why is she taking the day off? She had a business meeting today to  
  
attend with me," said  
  
Darien hotly.  
  
"Umm... maybe she forgot. She's only human you know. If I remember  
  
correctly she went out  
  
looking into getting a guide dog. Tell her what she missed tomorrow,"  
  
suggested Prisma.  
  
"I can't. I'm going on a business trip," said Darien with a frown. Beryl  
  
leaned against the  
  
open door frame. Prisma groaned, receiving a dirty look from her.  
  
"Have a nice trip. Why don't you leave the bat a note... no, wait...  
  
she's blind... my bad," snickered  
  
Beryl, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Beryl, why don't you depart? You have no business here," Prisma spat.  
  
Darien glared daggers  
  
at Beryl, who just smiled sweetly at him. If he wasn't a gentleman, he'd punch  
  
Beryl in a heartbeat.  
  
Beryl left grinning.  
  
"Here take these, I think it'll help you," said Prisma as she handed him  
  
a card, a metal object  
  
hinged at one side about 2 inches high and about 8 or 9 tall, and a smooth  
  
knob with a spike on  
  
the end. "Careful of the sylus, it's wicked sharp," cautioned Prisma. Darien  
  
raised an eyebrow in  
  
question. (*Ugh I just started taping a song and found out too late that it  
  
was over another of my  
  
fav songs*)  
  
"What exactly is this?" he asked unsure of all the stuff in his hands.  
  
Prisma sighed dramatically;  
  
a little too exaggerated for Darien's tastes.  
  
"Ok, here's the deal. Here's a Braille card with the complete alphabet,  
  
combinations, commas,  
  
periods etc. etc. The metal object is a frame, which you slip the piece of  
  
paper in. You punch the  
  
dots with the sylus. Each Braille character is basically on 6 dots, the  
  
different dots you punch in  
  
the different letters. Good luck," said Prisma as she turned her back to  
  
Darien and continued her  
  
work, canceling the conversation.  
  
"I bet you get a real kick out all of this," he mumbled with a frown as  
  
he left the office. He  
  
frowned as about 7 pairs of eyes watched him leave.  
  
"Somebody missed you yesterday," said Birdie in a sing song voice the  
  
moment Serena walked  
  
through the door.  
  
"Aww Rei, I didn't know you cared," teased Serena well aware that she  
  
was in the room.  
  
"Meatball Head, sometimes you amaze me," said Rei with her arms crossed.  
  
"Now if you changed perfumes, then you'd fool me but before then....  
  
you get the idea,"  
  
Serena replied with a smile.  
  
"Ames is still sick at the moment. So any stuff Ami was in charge of  
  
Prisma now is," explained  
  
Lita. Serena wrinkled up her nose as she grabbed a cup.  
  
"Poor Prisma. Hey Catsy did those new designs for the winter show come  
  
in today?" asked  
  
Serena as she poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Don't take all the coffee, Bat," Beryl commanded nastily.  
  
"Why? I doubt it would improve your disposition any," Serena smirked,  
  
really not in the mood  
  
for Beryl's nastiness. Beryl made a face, glaring at the young blonde woman.  
  
She brushed past Serena,  
  
bumping her and making Serena lose her grip on the coffeepot. Coffee went  
  
everywhere and the glass  
  
coffeepot hit the floor shattering in millions of pieces. Beryl walked off  
  
with a smirk. Rei would have  
  
stormed after her, had Matthew not held her back. Birdie and Mina rushed to  
  
Serena's side helping  
  
the disorientated blonde walk clumsily out of the mess.  
  
"Want me to punch her, Sere?" demanded Lita, punching her fist into her  
  
open hand, making  
  
Nick swallow hard at the fierceness on his girlfriend's face.  
  
"No, maybe we should get a janitor down here or something," Serena said,  
  
trying to prevent  
  
her voice from quaking. Big disasters always made her nervous and frustrated  
  
when she heard  
  
something bad going on and nothing she could do to help. It always made her  
  
self conscious of  
  
her blindness and taking her forever to get orientated to her surroundings  
  
again.  
  
"Come on Sere. Let's get you cleaned up..." said Mina as she and Birdie  
  
led her away from  
  
the accident.  
  
"No, I am quite able to take care of myself thank you," Serena said  
  
stubbornly holding her  
  
head up in the air and breaking from the two. Rei let out a sigh of  
  
frustration.  
  
"Come on Meatball Head," Rei said as she grabbed her friend's arms  
  
before anyone could  
  
protest. "Let me go Rei!" Serena demanded as she struggled to get out of her  
  
friend's grasp. Rei  
  
grabbed her other hand and led her friend into a bathroom.  
  
"Look it's just you and me. You can drop the brave act," demanded Rei  
  
fiercely. She softened  
  
as her friend cried into her shoulder.  
  
"When things like that happen, I feel so helpless!" Serena wept.  
  
"You mean BERYL makes you feel so helpless. Come on Sere, you don't have  
  
to always do things  
  
on your own. That's what friends are for, to beat up nasty monsters like  
  
Beryl," said Rei as she  
  
hugged her friend. Serena smiled weakly on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," Serena replied, as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"Look, I have a change of clothes in the trunk of my car, I'll deliver  
  
them to your office when I  
  
get them, ok?" asked Rei with a smile as she broke out of Serena's hug.  
  
"Let me guess, red, right?" asked Serena.  
  
"As always, don't wrinkle up your nose like that, Meatball Head," Rei  
  
teased with a smile.  
  
Serena heard the bathroom door click shut. She leaned against the hard cold  
  
wall, taking in deep  
  
breaths before emerging and heading to her office. With a sigh, she flopped  
  
down in the chair. This  
  
was going to be an incredibly long day. She knew it. She switched on the  
  
computer quickly.  
  
"Wake up Dev," she commanded as she put on her headphones. There was  
  
snoring sounds  
  
coming from the computer and it switched itself off.  
  
"Ami gave you way too much personality. I thought computers weren't  
  
supposed to be lazy," she said too the turned-off Dev.  
  
"Well, back to the old-fashioned way," she mumbled with a yawn, and  
  
grabbed her business  
  
portfolio. Something slid off of it and hit her lap. She laid the portfolio  
  
back on her desk to identify  
  
the object. It was smooth and delicate. She smiled, and brought the object to  
  
her nose to prove her  
  
theory. The rose's scent was heavenly. She loved roses and took great care  
  
growing her miniature  
  
ones. Nobody had given her roses in such a long time, not since high school...  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Serena's heart beat with excitement. She waited for the perfect moment  
  
to round the corner and  
  
stand at the top of the stairs in all her glory. TJ was down at the bottom  
  
talking with her father just to  
  
look up and see her. His mouth dropped open as she expected it would. Her  
  
father smiled at her  
  
approvingly. Her white prom dress made her look like a princess. She skipped  
  
down the stairs  
  
gracefully into TJ's arms. He was so handsome. Many girls at the dance would  
  
be jealous tonight.  
  
She and TJ were THE couple at the Academy. She didn't really care about all  
  
that. She was  
  
madly in love with him. In love with his wavy brown hair that she loved to run  
  
her fingers through.  
  
She was in love with his twinkling green eyes that looked her over at the  
  
moment. She adored his  
  
mouth, which gave her kisses that sent shivers of pleasure up and down her  
  
spine. She loved him  
  
for every thing he was. He was hers and she was his. She wore a promise ring  
  
on her finger to  
  
prove it. They said good night to her father before he escorted her outside.  
  
He pulled out a rose  
  
behind his back slipping it into her hair before caressing his hand against  
  
her cheek. Before long  
  
they were kissing. Although she hated to she pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong, Bunny?" he asked as he nibbled on her ear lobe.  
  
"We're going to be late for the prom. Everyone expects us to be there,"  
  
she said trying not to  
  
giggle as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Who cares? We have the whole evening to go that dance. We could go  
  
somewhere quiet,"  
  
he said.  
  
"Well I dunno. I mean you're probably going to made king and I am going  
  
to have to see all  
  
the girls in their prom dresses and who they're going with. I really hope  
  
Candy found someone to  
  
take her other than that awful Austin..."  
  
"Bunny, stop rattling, you're getting on my nerves!" TJ yelled at her.  
  
She stared at him in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered and started to turn away.  
  
"Bunny, I'm sorry. Come on let's make our appearance. The belle, after  
  
all must go to the ball,  
  
so all the guys will be green with envy at the angelic beauty in my arms," he  
  
said softly caressing her  
  
hair. Bunny snuggled up in his arms.  
  
"Just watch princess, tonight is going to be magic," he promised her and  
  
she believed him...  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Serena shook her head. How naive she had been. She remembered every  
  
thing so clearly,  
  
every word, every heartbeat, and every color, just as sharp as the day she had  
  
seen it. It'd probably  
  
surprise many people to know she dreamed in color. A small smile played on her  
  
lips. She brought  
  
the rose up to her nose again. She wondered briefly who sent it and felt  
  
around the top of her desk  
  
to see if she could find a paper. She squealed in delight as she did indeed  
  
find a folded piece of  
  
paper, heavier then regular. At once she could feel the dots as she picked it  
  
up. She opened it  
  
and started reading its contents with her fingers.  
  
Dearest Serena,  
  
Love... So often, it ends in failure. In this age, there are many  
  
people who have become  
  
unable to act with simple kindness. That's sad... I am broken-hearted, with  
  
deep wounds. But if  
  
there was a girl whose heart was broken in the same way, I would comfort her  
  
softly. And then,  
  
thinking of her feelings, I would cry. Such pure girls are the kind I love.  
  
That's why I love you, Serena, for your gentle spirit and kind nature.  
  
With this letter I know  
  
I can't even begin to tell you why I love you. Serena, you captured my heart  
  
from the moment I  
  
saw you. Even in this dark world, you are a welcome sunshine that touches and  
  
warms so many  
  
lives, including my own. You have made me see the good in people that I had  
  
long since stopped  
  
looking for. You made me see what good I thought I had lost within myself.  
  
Never stop shining,  
  
Serena, no matter what happens. Believe me when I say I love you with my whole  
  
heart. Serena  
  
please say you feel the same way.  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Darien M. Chiba  
  
Serena almost dropped the letter in surprise. Her heart had stopped  
  
beating momentarily as  
  
she read the lines again. It was beautiful, every word. Never before had  
  
something touched her to  
  
the very depth of her soul like his letter had. She brushed away a tear on  
  
her cheek just to have  
  
another follow. She heard the door open.  
  
"Serena, what a gorgeous white rose. Where ever did you get it?" asked  
  
Rei with amazement.  
  
Serena turned her head.  
  
"I think I'll have to take your word on that. I wondered what color it  
  
was," she said quietly.  
  
"Good heavens, Serena why are you crying? Has Beryl been here...I'm  
  
gonna beat the crap  
  
out of her if she's said anything to you," fumed Rei.  
  
"No Rei, it's not Beryl," Serena said. "Then what is it?" her raven-  
  
haired friend asked.  
  
"I am just so happy," answered Serena. "Huh? Did I miss something?"  
  
asked Rei looking at  
  
her friend with confusion.  
  
"Rei, I just realized I love him. I think I always have but always  
  
afraid to admit it to myself..."  
  
Serena's voice trailed of.  
  
"About time!" said Rei as she tossed the clothes in Serena's lap. She  
  
left to find a group of  
  
girls standing outside Serena's door.  
  
"How is she?" asked Birdie worriedly. Rei gave the group a small smile.  
  
"She, my friends, is in love," answered Rei, as she left a bewildered  
  
bunch of girls and went  
  
to get some coffee.  
  
To be continued...  
  
The first paragraph of the letter is not quite mine. I got it from the manga  
  
and I thought it was  
  
incredibly romantic. It's actually changed a little bit to fit the letter but  
  
don't sue me, ok? Email  
  
me and tell me how you like it. I don't mind you sending me flames telling me  
  
to get off my lazy  
  
butt and write! (I've gotten a lot of those from you who wanted to read more  
  
of this fic) Hopefully  
  
you give some praises too....please? Oh and since Hummie will be busy for  
  
awhile azurite moon aka Sailor Andromida is being so nice to edit for me.  
  
Smile More and Dream always,  
  
Moondreams  
  
Kawaii_butterfly_girl@yahoo.com  
  
Or  
  
Moondreams16@yahoo.com 


	6. Pure Fluff

Title: Blind Intentions  
Chapter: 6  
By: Moondreams  
Rating: G  
Notes: It's kind of a short chapter this time. Sorry but hope you enjoy it! Email me!  
  
Darien yawned as he unlocked his hotel room. There was probably nothing he hated   
more then a business meeting with a bunch of windbags who most of the time had no idea   
what they were talking about. He flipped on the light and threw his brief case on the bed.   
He picked up the phone and dialed the main desk. A man answered sounding as tired as he  
was.   
"Yes, this is Darien Chiba, can I have my messages please," asked the young man.   
"Umm let's see, you have one message Mr. Chiba, umm ah..." the corners of Darien's   
mouth turned up slightly. The man at the front desk seemed a bit flustered.   
"Dearest Darien..." the man at the front desk started. Darien just about laughed out loud.   
No wonder the man was so flustered.  
"I love you too but was to blind to see it. Excuse the pun, love Serena Tskino," Darien's  
heart did a flip in his chest.   
"Thank you," said Darien trying to sound as controlled as possible. He heard the man   
mumble,   
"I don't get paid enough to do things like that," before hanging up the phone. Darien   
ran his fingers through his hair smiling. His eye caught his reflection in the mirror. He was   
grinning like an idiot. Before he had met Serena he probably would've been totally disgusted   
at himself for being totally head over heels in love. He looked at the clock, 2 am. It was too   
late to call her. Darien's eyes feel on his leather suitcase. Perfect.   
  
Serena groaned and tossed over as the loud beeping of her alarm clock signaled 6 am   
and time to get out of bed. She slammed her hand on the alarm clock to turn off the annoying   
sound. She hated alarm clocks. She turned over just to feel whiskers and fur in her face.   
"Go away Luna," recognizing her black cat by the tinkling bell on her collar. Another cat  
jumped up on her bed and sat on her stomach.  
"Get off Artamis," she groaned. A small meow sounded in her ear.  
"Leave me alone Diana, geez don't you guys know it's Saturday! Augh!" she said as   
she put the pillow over her face. Just in a few minutes Serena was almost asleep totally   
content lounging in the blankets warmed by the sun of her window. At first she wasn't sure   
if she had really heard the sound. She opened her eyes and rubbed them. The sound came   
again.  
"What now?" she groaned as she got out of bed. "Oh man that's cold!" she shivered as   
her bare feet touched the hard wood floor of her bedroom. She ran out of her room quickly to   
her living room, which was covered with carpet. The doorbell rang again. "Just a minute!" she   
yelled as she ran into her bathroom to get her robe. She opened the door.  
"Yes?" she asked. There was no answer.   
"Hello?" she asked.   
"You look great in that blue robe, it really brings out your eyes," came Darien's voice.   
Serena grinned as she leaned on the doorframe.  
"Well what can I say? My pink one's in the wash. You aren't wearing your cologne, no   
fair that's cheating," she grinned up at him. Darien laughed softly.  
"You know when I asked for my messages at the hotel, that message you gave me just   
about totally embarrassed the man at the front desk who had to read it," he said with a smile.   
Serena grinned.   
"Are you going to have me stand out here like a door to door sale mans or are you   
going to invite me in?" he asked.   
"Oh yes, come in. Sorry," she said with a blush and ran her fingers through her tangled hair.   
"You look great," he said and pulled her hand away from her hair. His touch sent   
shivers up and down her spine.  
"Ahh would you like some breakfast?" asked Serena knowing she must be red as a   
strawberry. "Sure," he answered and followed her in her apartment. What he saw amazed   
him. Her apartment was totally tastefully done from what he saw. The furniture looked   
elegant but comfortable. The furniture wasn't what amazed him, it was the walls. Most of   
them were done in pastel colors but there were murals on them. Some showed pictures of   
seasons that were so well Darien felt he could probably step into them. Another one showed   
a little girl surrounded by kittens and puppies.   
"Let me get dressed and I'll fix breakfast. Just look around," she said as she dashed   
into her room. Darien grinned and indeed looked around. More murals were painted around   
the other rooms of her apartment. Each one was totally amazing. He opened a door to see a  
potter's wheel, bags of clay and selves of beautiful vases and bowels. Some looked wet   
while others were completely finished with a shinny colorful glaze over them.   
"So I see you found my studio," came Serena's voice.  
"Wow they are amazing, I love you're apartment," he said.   
"Thanks, although I really can't take all the credit because it's mostly all my sister's   
stuff she had when she moved out to get married," explained Serena. She was dressed in   
blue jeans pants and a fuzzy pink sweater that matched the headband that pulled back her   
elegant untangled blonde hair.   
"That's cool, she had good taste, is she the artist?" he asked. Serena stiffened a bit   
but then smiled.   
"Actually no, I am," Serena stated. Darien looked at her shocked.   
"They're amazing considering..." started Darien but Serena cut in.  
"Had my sight at the time, I doubt I could do anything like that now," she said with a blush.   
"Yeah you could if you wanted to I think," Darien said softly. Serena blushed and   
headed toward the kitchen.   
"What do want for breakfast?" she yelled at him. "Chill Serena I am in this room," he   
said as he rubbed his ears.  
"Umm sorry," she said totally embarrassed as she leaned on the kitchen counter. She   
still couldn't believe that Darien was actually in her apartment.   
"So what do you want?" she asked.  
"I dunno, what would you like for breakfast?" he asked.   
"Umm let's see, Lita just sent me a bag of blueberries, so how does blue berry   
muffins sound?" asked Serena with a smile wondering if she was blushing. Hoping she was not.  
"Sounds good, need help?" asked Darien. Darien grinned as Serena raised an eyebrow.   
"You can cook?" she asked.   
"Ah no... well maybe if you count fixing mac and cheese from the box cooking," said   
Darien as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
"OK but if you make a mess you clean it up mister!" she stated as she threw a dishtowel   
in his direction. Her throw was off but Darien caught it easily.   
"Sounds fair," he replied.   
  
"Ah Darien you rat! I know I just put those hot muffins on the counter, where'd   
you move them?" Serena demanded.   
"What if I refuse to tell you?" Darien said with mischief.   
"Then I have the perfect way to make you talk," said Serena with a sassy look on her   
face. Darien grinned as he stared at the vision before him. She was so beautiful especially   
bathed in sunlight streaming through the large window. She neared him grinning.  
"From the look on your face I think I am in trouble," laughed Darien. Suddenly she   
pounced on him pinning him to the floor and started tickling him. He tickled back laughing.   
"Start talking mister where is the loot?" demanded Serena hardly able to breath because   
she was laughing so hard.   
"I am still not going to tell you, Meatball head," Darien whispered in her ear. Serena   
had to resist from giggling as warm sensations went up and down her spine.   
"Meatball Head? I don't think so..." she whispered back.   
"So what do you have planned for today?" he asked still whispering into her ear.   
"I was thinking about going to see Ami today. She's still under the weather," she   
replied resting her chin on his chest.   
"Do you think she'd mind if you were a little late?" he murmured and ran his fingers   
through her golden hair. He loved running his fingers through the silky spun gold.   
"Why would I be late?" she asked with a small smile.   
"Umm let's see I don't want to move because I am afraid my angel might disappear,"  
he said with a smile.   
"I'll never disappear," she promised. Darien wrapped her in his arms gently and kissed   
her slowly. Never before in her life had she remembered ever being so happy.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Email me please!!!! 


	7. muffin?

Title: Blind Intentions  
Chapter: 7  
By: Moondreams  
Rating: G  
Notes:   
  
Ami moaned as she tossed fitfully around in her bed but in doing so loosing   
a few covers. She moaned again as she struggled to get the covers back on the   
bed. Never in her life had she ever been so sick. She had prided herself for never   
missing school or work until a stupid flu virus hit her hard blackening her perfect  
record. She made a mental note to take a flu shot early next year in case another   
virus would sneak up like this one had.   
"Hey Ames, how ya feeling?" came a cheerful voice. Too cheerful in Ami's   
opinion. Ami opened one eye slowly to see a smiling blonde in a pink fuzzy sweater.   
"Horrible," Ami moaned.   
"I figured you felt the way you sounded. I brought you a present," giggled   
Serena with her sunny smile shinning brightly.   
"How wonderful, it wouldn't be a lunatic blonde who thinks she's a nurse   
would it?" Ami inquired with a small smile.   
"Nah, Mina's busy but I can bring her next time I visit," suggested Serena   
with a wickedly little tone in her voice.   
"Please no!" protested Ami as she covered her face with her pillow. From   
under her pillow she heard a male voice.   
"Lady Ami I come bearing gifts for your pleasure during this dark time of   
your illness." Ami lifted up a corner of the pillow to see a pair of striking blue   
eyes at her level.   
"Darien!" she screeched as she sat up quickly. She winced and lay back   
down slowly with a groan. Darien held out a beautiful blue glazed pot filled   
with miniature yellow roses.  
"Oh Serena, one of your pottery pieces...blue my favorite," she mumbled   
as she took the gift with a small smile. To Darien Ami looked like she was   
going to break down in tears. Ami looked up at Serena who was smiling down at her.  
"Uh Serena? Why in the world did you get me these roses? They're so beautiful  
but you know I have the bad habit of killing plants! Look around this place do you   
ever wonder why I keep fake plants? Because I kill plants!" lamented Ami as her   
gaze swept around the room. It settled on the fake blue violets plant and she let out   
a long sigh.   
"Nonsense! All you've ever killed were a few point seteas that Setsuna gives   
everyone for Christmas. Besides everyone does that," said Serena simply. It was  
true everyone she knew killed the blasted Christmas plants. It was a joke every   
year to see whose kicked the bucket first and last. Serena was usually in the middle  
and Lita was usually last. Ami and Birdie were always neck and neck for first.   
"I've never killed any point...Ouch!" Darien hollered as rubbed his side where   
Serena had elbowed him. 'Baby,' Serena mouthed with a smirk. Ami felt horrid but  
she didn't miss the look Darien gave the sunny blonde. A small smiled curled up   
the corners of his lips as he stared lovingly at Serena who was leaning against his   
chest looking very happy. They both were absolutely glowing and looked very   
much in....  
"Excuse me!" Ami shouted hoarsely interrupting her own thoughts and the   
thoughts of her visitors. Darien raised an eyebrow in question to what was so   
important to bring him back to Earth while Serena waited for her to continue   
with a smirk on her face.  
"Who are you people and what did you do with the two I know? Why   
aren't' you trying to kill each other? Did I miss something?" Ami demanded.   
Darien had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at Ami's questions and   
expression she wore at the moment.   
"Yeah I guess you did," giggled Serena hearing the shock in Ami's voice.   
Darien slipped his arm around Serena's voice.   
"I guess that's what you get for skipping work," he teased and watched   
the usually serene Ami cross her arms and glare at him.  
"Oh crap, I forgot the muffins, give me the keys," commanded Serena   
as she held out her hand. "Try to resist taking her out for a spin, Meatball   
Head," chuckled Darien as fished his keys out of his jeans pocket. Serena   
wrinkled up her nose making her look irresistibly cute.   
"I'll try can't make any promises," she teased back.  
"It's the one with the triangle type head. You do know which car is   
mine don't you?" Darien asked.   
"Considering it's the only other car then Ami's in the drive way I think   
I can handle it. Worse comes to worse I can always feel to see who parked   
the most crookedly," she teased.   
"Ouch," Darien groaned and clutched his hand to his heart as if a fatal  
bullet had just hit him.   
"I don't need to see to know when you're acting dumb," said Serena as  
she walked out of the bed room door swinging her red tipped cane. The two   
watched her leave in silence. The only noise in the room was the closing door.   
When Darien was sure with out a shadow of a doubt that Serena was out of   
earshot he asked,   
" Did you know Serena before she lost her sight?" asked Darien. Ami   
bit her lip.   
"You've been to her apartment I assume," stated Ami. The dark haired   
young man nodded.   
"The paintings are rather breath taking," Ami mumbled as looked down at   
her quilt bright blue and white shapes.  
"Did you know her or not?" asked Darien firmly with a hint of impatience.   
Ami bit her lip before giving an almost inaudible 'yes'.   
"So what happened?" he asked her more gently then before as he took a  
seat beside her bed. "Well I am not sure Serena wishes me to tell but..." Ami  
caught a glance at the piecing blue eyes that silently pled with her to tell him,   
"I think it'll be alright as long as she doesn't know," Ami continued.   
"Go on then," said Darien as he leaned back into the over stuffed chair   
making himself a bit more comfortable.  
"Serena was very popular in high school. She had a way of charming   
everyone. She came form a rich family and was a bit spoiled but still very   
lovable. Anyway she fell in love with the captain of the football team. Everyone  
said that they made a perfect couple and that was mostly true. There were   
rumors that the two were secretly engaged and were going to get married after   
graduation. It was the night of the senior prom; both of them got crowned king   
and queen which was no surprise. I am not sure what happened after that. You   
see my date and I didn't stay very long but went to see a lecture...but of course   
you don't want to hear about me. The next morning I went to work which is at the   
hospital to help my mom who's a nurse there. She was the last person I would   
ever expect in the hospital but there she was in a comma totally helpless. Apparently   
her date was an idiot and had gotten drunk then got into a car crash. He got out with   
out a scratch but she stayed in the comma for days. I watched her father and friends   
come to sit with her hoping and praying. 3 days later she woke up from the comma   
with a broken arm and blindness because of a blow to the head from the crash. She   
cried so much, screaming for some one to turn on the lights. The more she stayed the   
less her friends came to see her and I never saw her father but once when he found   
out she was blind. But there was also something else apparently before the crash Serena   
had been forcefully assaulted by her boyfriend who had been drunk. So she was pretty   
torn up and without any support. She was later taken in by her sister when her father   
found out what had happened between her boyfriend and herself blaming her for the   
immorality of the crime as if it had been her fault," finished Ami. "But why in the   
world would she have stayed in the car with that guy if he had done that to her,"   
Darien asked Ami, furious at what had happened to the precious girl he had come   
to cherish.  
"She had no choice really, it was all she could do to retain full consciousness.   
Sometimes football players don't know their own strength I guess," came a voice   
behind them. Darien spun around to see Serena before him very pale. Ami cleared   
her throat.   
"So Sere what other gossip have I missed?" the blue haired girl asked. Serena  
gave her friend a weak smile.  
"Prisma is going ballistic filling in for you, Ames. Everything else is just same   
old same old," said the blonde with a shrug. Even if she was trying to appear   
normal there was a slight strain to her voice. Ami sighed. She she'd never have  
told him.   
"Except for you two right?" asked Ami trying to break the thick tenseness   
that hung over the room like a wet blanket.   
"Well actually you are the first to know, sort of," Serena pointed out.   
"That won't last long," Darien whispered in her ear making her shiver with   
delight at his closeness. It mystified her how she could hardly ever stay mad at   
him for long.  
"Oh I almost forgot! Remember that photographer who quit 2 weeks ago   
after one of Beryl's tirades?" asked Serena. Ami nodded.  
"Well Setsuna finally found a replacement. His name is James and Birdie  
thinks he's gorgeous bit I don't know yet because I haven't met him," explained   
Serena. Ami giggled.  
"Serena you are so weird!" she laughed. Serena smiled and gave a dramatic   
bow.   
"I try I try." Her scene sent even Darien into a laughing fit. He looked up and   
took a deep breath. Poor Ami she looked exhausted.   
"I think we better go now, Sere," he suggested quietly to his girlfriend.   
Serena nodded and gave Ami a cheery good bye. "Good bye Lady Ami," said  
Darien with a gallant bow making the sick girl smile. They walked out to the  
car in silence.   
"Are you mad at me, Meatball Head?" asked Darien as he held the car   
door open for her. She sat down in the seat but didn't answer. Darien got in   
the driver's seat and stared at the blonde beside him. If he didn't know any   
better he'd' think she was simply looking out of the window.   
"I am not mad really...just annoyed," she stated quietly.  
"I wasn't sure you would've wanted me to ask," said Darien as he ran his   
fingers through his raven black hair. "I didn't really but all you had to do was ask   
and I'd have told you everything," she said softly still 'looking' out the window.  
Darien started the car but didn't miss her brush away a tear with the back of   
her hand.  
"I am sorry, Sere," he apologized quietly and wrapped his arms around her.   
She leaned against him and sighed feeling very safe from the world that had  
knocked her down so many times.  
"I know muffin," she told him feeling him run his fingers through her hair.   
His hand stopped.   
"Muffin?" he asked with puzzlement.   
  
To be continued... 


	8. A new photographer and a break in

Title: Blind Intentions  
Chapter: 7  
Rating: G/PG  
By: Moondreams  
Notes: Moshi Moshi Min'na-san. I know I've been a major slacker in doing this chapter.   
Sorry! Email me I'm dying to get email, all I get is junk mail.   
  
"10 to 1 they catch him," snickered Lita as she watched a dark haired man run away   
from a group of girls on the street below.   
"Oh I don't think you give Darien enough credit. I must say he's in great shape," laughed   
Setsuna. More of the members of the Rose Design staff gathered at the large windows to   
watch their boss try to out race his 'fan group'.   
"What's going on?" asked Serena just walking in the door noticing how quiet it was.   
"You are totally missing it. Darien's got a whole group of girls after him," laughed   
Birdie who was practically rolling on the ground.   
"I told you that interview on the Entertainment News would get great feed back,"   
pointed out Zack. "Just try telling Dar that," pointed out Rei with a smirk.   
"I am about ready to kill you myself. I can't go on a date with Darien without being   
totally hounded by the press or crazy girls! And it's just been 3 days that we've been   
dating!" protested Serena with a sigh as she flopped down in one of the over stuffed chairs.   
"Hey hey read all about it. The Star Inquirer says that you're pregnant with Darien's   
baby," pointed out Matthew.   
"Why in the world do you read such trash?! All they talk about is aliens, secret   
affairs of movie stars, and the end of the world?" demanded Ami grabbing away the newspaper.   
"I can not believe this," moaned Serena.   
"Are you?" asked Nick receiving dirty looks from the room.   
"NOOOO!" protested Serena.  
"Serena believes on waiting till marriage. I can't believe you asked that," hissed Rei   
as she elbowed him.   
"OWWWWW," the male model yelled.   
"Great! Why Lord did you put me in charge of a zoo?" prayed Setsuna with her   
eyes toward heaven.   
"Must be because he has a weird sense of humor," joked Birdie receiving a glare   
from Setsuna.   
"Oh guys I think he finally out smarted them!" yelled Mina from the window.   
"How unfortunate," mumbled Beryl taking a sip of coffee.   
  
Darien ran around the corner totally aware of the group of girls behind him.   
"I think I may need a body guard after this," he grumbled breathlessly. First thing   
he had to get away from the girls, second to see Serena, third to kill Zack. A car on   
the side of the street opened its door and a voice inside yelled,   
"Get in!" Darien looked around frantically then leaped inside to find himself face   
to face with a pair of dirty sneakers.  
"Long time no see Chiba," came a male voice. Darien looked up from the car's   
carpet to see a young man with dark brown hair and green eyes. Darien rolled his eyes   
and groaned.   
"James I presume," he asked as the young man helped him up.   
"That's right," James answered simply.   
"Why are you here?" hissed Darien with a frown.   
"Oh is that anger I detect, Chiba? As you probably know I came here to   
photograph beautiful models," James replied as he held up his camera as if to bare   
evidence of his statement.   
"You know where would freeze over if that was the only reason. If you make one   
false move then you'll get kicked out so fast it'd make your head spin," Darien retorted   
as he opened the car door.   
"See you at work, boss," laughed James, as the car door was slammed shut.   
  
"Alright my angels and gentlemen," started Setsuna as she entered the room with   
a brown haired young man.   
"And Beryl," whispered Rei in Serena's ear. Setsuna continued,   
"This is the newest member of our staff, James Masters. I am sure you'll meet   
everyone soon enough James. Everyone back to work the meetings over," she stated   
before returning to her office.   
"Is he cute?" asked Serena to Mina who was at her left.  
"Is the Pope Catholic? Brown hair, green eyes, I bet he has a great six pack,"   
Mina giggled with a romantic sigh. Serena smiled but rolled her eyes.   
"Well you're wearing the right perfume to do some major boy chasing I must say,"   
she laughed. Serena always loved the scents Mina wore. She made a mental note to get   
the name of the perfume her friend was wearing at the moment.   
"OOOHH MYGOSH! Here he comes," Mina said excitedly.  
  
James looked around him. He had never seen so many pretty girls in one room in   
his life. Some of the male models were glaring at him and moving closer to their girls.   
A twinkle of laughter caught his ears and he turned to see two blondes chatting. One   
had long blonde hair tied back with a peach colored ribbon. She was wearing a   
spaghetti strapped peach shirt with a pair of jeans that showed off her every curve. Her   
bright blue eyes flashed with laughter as she caught his stare. The other girl had extremely   
long hair done up in ponytails coming from balls on her head.   
"What an unusual hair style," he murmured to himself. She wore a sleeveless white   
bodice that laced up in the front with blue ribbon. Around the lacing crept green ivy and   
pink roses in embroidery. She wore a matching pink skirt, which came to her knees. He   
watched as she smiled at her friend. Dark sunglasses covered her eyes, which made him   
wonder what color they were.   
"Hello ladies. Since it seems that Setsuna has already introduced me to the crowd I  
was wondering if you might share your names with me which are probably as lovely as   
the two of you," he said with a flourish and gave a bow. They both smiled.   
"Hi I am Mina," said the one in peach. "Serena Tskino, pleased to meet you   
James. I've heard a lot about you," she said as she stuck out her hand. James grasped   
it and brought it up to his lips.   
"I hope you and I become better aquatinted Miss Serena," he said.   
"Don't even think about it Masters," Darien called out sternly causing everyone   
to focus in on James, Serena and Mina. Serena blushed a bit and pulled back her hand.   
"She's Darien's girl at the moment. Which is the only thing she's got going for   
her," snickered Beryl hatefully.   
"Keep it up Beryl and you'll leave in a body cast," hissed Lita as she punched her hand.   
"Oh sorry, Chiba. You gotta great guy here but make sure you keep him out of  
trouble," said James with a laugh.   
"Oh I will," Serena laughed back as Darien put his arm around her waist.   
"Don't you have something to do, Masters?" Darien asked. But from the tone of his   
voice Serena could tell he was smiling.   
"Come on Sere," said Darien and the two started to walk out of the room when Beryl's   
voice pierced though the others talking.   
"Now why do you suppose guys go gaga over a sightless chick? Everyone knows all   
she can do is fall over her own two feet and run into walls while 'trying' to work. How   
pathetic! Tell me is it pity? Or a chance for macho guys to protect the weakling of the   
group," Beryl spat. Serena felt Darien stop suddenly and stiffen but he didn't turn around.   
"Come on," she tugged at his arm. Yet he refused to move. He turned so slightly.   
"What's going on?" she asked. Her voice felt so loud in the silence that filled the   
room. Then she heard it. The sound of feet walking angrily on the hard wood floor.   
"You wouldn't dare," Beryl hissed.   
"You underestimate me," Lita spat. There was a sound of impact, a cry and then   
something hit the ground. "Ouch that's ones gonna hurt," she heard Zack say breaking   
the errie silence. Serena listened patiently for a clue to what was going on. Suddenly   
from out of Beryl's mouth came words, which would make a sailor blush and making   
Serena wish she could turn off her hearing sometimes to avoid such unpleasantness.   
"Lita! Beryl! In my office now!" yelled Setsuna. Lita watched as the red head  
shoved by her.   
"Good going, Lita," applauded Rei and Catsy. The rest of the group was   
smiling. It was nice to see such a nasty person like girl gets her just desserts sometimes.   
"You're blind?" came James started voice.   
"That's what people tell me," chirped Serena with a smile. The others watched   
as Darien smiled down at her and took her hand. Together they walked out.  
"I've never seen two people so happy in my life!" cooed Ami with a love   
struck look on her face. "That's only because you haven't seen Prisma and her guy   
together! They're perfect for each other...both couples," Birdie added.   
"It feels like Valentine's day around here with all this love nonsense," groaned Rei   
with annoyance.   
"Aww you're just jealous!" laughed Mina. Rei grinned at her friend. It made her   
happy to see Sere with such a great good guy.  
"Hey says here that a few tourists saw Elvis on the Empiror State building!" called   
out Zack as he studied the newspaper. With that Ami hit him with her book she had  
been reading.   
"Oww I heard of heavy reading but this is ridiculous!" he groaned rubbing the   
back of his head. "Serves you right for reading that trash!" Ami stated with her arms crossed.   
  
"What's wrong Prisma?" asked Mina as she view her friend with a look of concern.   
"Other then the fact that Beryl's back," Birdie joined in making Rei and Mina giggle.   
"Well at least Lita's back," pointed out Mina making even Prisma smile.   
"It's that new photographer," said Prisma with her arms crossed watching the brown   
hair young man across the room. Mina let out a romantic sigh,   
"He is so hot!" she giggled.   
"Alright settle down cupid. What's wrong with him, I think he's nice," said Rei   
leaning back in a chair.   
"Well I don't! He's to....I dunno...to secretive I guess. There's something strange   
about him," she said. "Yeah that he's so hot looking and doesn't have a girlfriend," thought   
Mina outloud. Prisma looked at the blonde with disgust. "I don't see why I even try   
talking to you," she said with an annoyed sigh.   
"What?" declared Mina as Prisma left the room, but the two girls couldn't miss   
the glare she sent to James.   
"I still think he's cute," Mina said simply.   
Serena looked up from her work as Prisma entered the room.   
"Sere I want Dev to look up James' reference papers. I already asked Setsuna   
but she wouldn't let me see them. Something fishy is going on. I know," she swore.   
"You just don't like him," Serena pointed out. Prisma glared at her forgetting   
momentarily that Serena was blind.   
" Did you get the financial records straightened out?" the blonde asked.  
"No, it is so annoying to! Here you and Dev work on it. Together you two will   
probably be able to figure it out," sighed Prisma as tossed the disk on Serena's Desk.   
"Is that all? Or would you like some fries with that?" asked Serena playfully.   
"Oh shut up noodle hair," stated Prisma but even in her foul mood she couldn't   
help but smile as she left the room.  
"Wonder who spit in her coffee this morning," Dev's voice inquired.  
"Ok enough with the sarcasm let's get to work," stated Serena to the computer.   
The computer let out a groan.   
  
Darien picked up a small pebble and threw it up toward the window. It bounced   
off with a little click. He pulled his coat tightly around him as a chilly October wind   
whipped around him threatening to pierce through the woolen threads of his coat.   
He picked up another pebble and threw it unfortunately missing the window. A  
blonde poked her head out the window.   
"What's going on?" she yelled trying to get long wisps of hair out of her face as the   
wind grabbed it with it's invisible fingers.  
"Is that any way to speak to your boyfriend?" laughed Serena staring sightlessly   
down at the street at him.  
"Are you going to invite me up?" he asked. Serena leaned her chin against her  
hands with a smug smile.   
"Well...I dunno," she said slowly. Darien rocked back and fourth on his heels   
grinning up at her. "Oh fair lady please grace me with the privilege of escorting you   
on a little outing," he asked with a grin. Serena laughed out loud.   
"Some Romeo!" she grinned.   
"Well?" he yelled up to her.   
"Come on up, Muffin," she laughed and stuck her head back in her apartment then   
closing the window. Darien grinned and walked into the apartment building.   
  
"So where are we going?" Serena asked with curiosity as she and Darien drove   
down the road in his slick black porsh.   
"It's a surprise," he answered with a grin. Serena rolled down the window.   
"We're out of New York City," she said simply.   
"That's right," he answered. Darien eyes roamed the area with its majestic   
trees decked out in reds, oranges and yellows taking one's breath away. He   
sobered a bit as he looked over at his beautiful girlfriend. They had been dating   
for all most a month. She had something other women he knew seemed to lack.   
Something indescribable something that made him hurt inside when she was not with   
him. Something that told him that he would spend the rest of his life with this woman.   
She needed him as much as he needed her. She melted his heart and he protected   
her against the harsh world. "I wish you could see this," he said softly.  
"Describe it," was all she said.   
"All the trees are red, orange and yellow. With every breeze some more leaves  
fall to the ground. The sky is bright blue, I miss sky like this in the city," he said as   
if he just realized the latter statement. Serena smiled wondering if Darien knew all   
he was missing. Above the gentle hum of the car's motor and the soft melody the   
wind sung through the leafy branches of the trees. In the air there was a tangy   
sweet smell of late apples that covered up the smell of asphalt on the road and old gasoline.   
In her mind's eyes she saw every detail like a photograph.   
"It's beautiful," she said quietly. Darien said nothing but suddenly pulling over and  
turning off the car.  
"Where are we?" she asked as he helped her out of the car.   
"In the middle of no where," he whispered in her ear.   
"Umm that sounds good. Now let's eat," she exclaimed. Darien looked at her   
with amazement. "Wait how did you know?" he asked.   
"I am blind not stupid. I've been smelling food ever since we left the city," she giggled.   
Darien laughed.  
"You sure do know how to spoil a guy's surprise," he remarked with a pouting tone   
to his voice. Serena giggled and started to tickle him.   
  
"I have never been so full in my life," sighed Serena joyishly with her head in Darien's   
lap. She loved picnic meals especially with him.   
"I never in my life known a girl could eat so much," commented Darien after he let   
out an amazed whistle. Serena smacked him only to get tickled in return.  
"OK I surrender!" she gasped with tears coming down her face.   
"Serves you right Meatball Head," he laughed and leaned against a tree. There was   
silence between them content to be in the other's presence.   
"Do you ever wish you could get your sight back sometimes?" asked Darien quietly   
as he stroked her hair.   
"Oh I don't know. I don't mind being blind," she confided in Darien.   
"Really?" he asked. "Really. Although I miss small things like the sun setting, a cool   
white moon on a sky of dark velvet, and I would love to see what you look like," said   
Serena with a slow smile.   
"Dev already told you what I look like," Darien laughed recalling the first day of   
their meeting.   
"She didn't give me details like what is the exact color of your eyes," she asked.   
"Blue," Darien answered simply. Serena sat up suddenly almost hitting Darien's   
chin with the top of her head. She faced him with a cute wrinkled up nose. Darien   
grinned at the angel in front of him.   
"No what kind of blue?" she inquired.  
"My mother said I had eyes like the ocean," he said quietly as a picture of   
her was brought before his eyes. It wasn't a very clear picture but fuzzy with age and  
forgetfulness.  
"You've never said anything about your family," said Serena with a frown.   
"My mom died when I was young. My dad married a real witch of a woman and   
then he died leave the two of us alone. Talk about one evil stepmother, I was glad that I   
lived at boarding school just to get away from her," said Darien grimly.   
"My dad's still alive I think but he never talks to me or my sister," said Serena with a   
long sigh.   
"I feel sorry for him then for he doesn't know what he is missing," Darien stated with a   
sort of lopsided smile. Serena laughed out loud.  
"I love w hen you laugh," Darien whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around   
her drawing her into another one of his sweet kisses. Their paradise was brought to a halt   
when an annoying ringing brought them back to Earth. `  
"You're cell phone is ringing," Serena said breathlessly.   
"I know," he said kissing her again while a free hand searched for the phone. He   
found it and opened it. "Hello?" he asked breathlessly as he pulled away from Serena.   
There was silence for a moment then Darien yelled at the phone,   
"Tell me exactly what happened!" The sudden noise made Serena jump in fright.   
He swore softly as he closed up the phone.   
"What's going on?" demanded Serena fearfully. Darien helped her up and gathered   
the remains of the picnic lunch.   
"Somebody broke into your office and ransacked it last night. Setsuna and the girls   
have been trying to get a hold of you all day but only recently did one think of them think   
to call me," Darien said with a frown. "Who in the world would do something like that?   
Well other then Beryl of course," asked Serena. Darien gathered up the picnic quickly   
unable to answer his girlfriend's question.  
  
* laughs wickedly Bahahahah * Anyone care to guess 'who done it' and why? Email me I love   
getting email. 


	9. A call at midnight

Title: Blind Intentions   
Chapter 9  
  
When Darien and Serena entered Rose Designs building they  
were met with chaos.   
"Come on let's find some more information," said Darien as he   
stopped Serena before she ran into someone. She looked paler then   
usual and frightened.   
"Here use this," Darien said softly as he handed his girlfriend her   
cane. "I hate crowds they make me so nervous. Who's all here? It   
sounds like half of New York City is in this building alone," whispered   
Serena.   
"There's a lot of police," said Darien as he looked around. Setsuna   
spotted the couple and walked quickly over to them. "Darien, Sere I   
am so glad you are," she said.   
"Who'd break into my office...they didn't take DEV did they?"   
she gasped.   
"No, that smart-Alec computer of yours is fine. Whoever it was   
also broke into Ami's office. The police are doing fingerprints now but   
so far I don't think they've come up with anything," she sighed. Serena   
noted that Setsuna's voice was full of strain making Serena feel sorry   
for her boss.   
"So do they have any suspects?" asked Darien. A man with   
brownish red hair walked up to them. He was average height and   
wore a long tan trench coat.  
"Not at the moment. I am Inspector Landers. I assume you   
must be Shields," he said as he held out his hand.  
"You are correct. I am pleased to meet you," said Darien as  
he shook Landers' hand.   
"Umm yes, now Mr. Shields do you have any idea who   
could've done this and why?" asked Landers.   
"No I really don't," Darien replied after a minute   
of thinking. Landers nodded and frowned. He turned away only   
to find himself eye to eye with James.   
"Some Inspector," James growled. Serena felt Darien tense up.   
"What do you mean by that?" Landers roared growing   
purple in the face.   
"Don't you have some work to do, Masters?" Darien asked.   
His voice was soft but firm. James ignored the question.   
"Your observation skills seem to be very lacking or else you   
would've noticed that Miss Tskino is standing right in front of you.   
Data update, her office was broken into," James said with his arms   
crossed. The two men glared at each other.   
"I do not have time to deal with hot headed boys. Shields you   
should control your employees better," Landers spoke up breaking   
out of the glaring contest first. Darien turned to look at James who   
held a bemused continence on his face. Darien swore in his mind   
before replying.   
"My business habits are none of your concern, sir," Darien   
replied smoothly. Landers' face quickly turned from anger to an   
unreadable expression.   
"Miss Tskino forgive me for my negligence," Landers practically   
shouted at the young blonde. Serena cringed and felt her checks   
redden. The room became quiet as everyone turned to stare at them.   
"She's blind not deaf you moron," Lita yelled breaking the silence.   
Landers nodded and ushered Serena into an empty office.   
One hour later Serena emerged from the room. She was paler   
then usual and leaned against the wall and sighed.  
"What happened?" Mina immediately asked. Serena   
shook her head and said nothing. Landers walked out of the   
office unnoticed and went to talk to a policeman standing   
across the room. Darien wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.   
Some thing was really bothering her. There was an unnerving silence   
in the room. "Weren't you here last night, James?" Beryl asked in her   
sickening sweet voice. Everyone turned to stare at James who had   
been quietly fixing a broken camera. He looked up and brushed the   
bangs from his eyes. "In fact I was," he said quietly not looking   
up from his work.   
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Landers growled as he   
walked angrily across the room.   
"I don't ever remember you asking," James commented making  
Landers face turn even redder.   
"Come with me," Landers growled and grabbed James' shoulder.  
"Wait he's my employee, where are you taking him?" demanded   
Setsuna with her hands on her hips. "Taking him downtown for   
questioning ma'am," he said as he handcuffed James and gave him   
to two huge cops who practically dragged him to the elevator.   
"Wait James would never do anything like that!" Serena yelled.   
"And how long have you known him, Miss Tskino?" he asked   
glaring at the young blonde.  
"Not long," Serena admitted quietly. Landers held a triumphant   
face as he joined the police officers and James in the elevator. Everyone   
watched as Landers pushed a button and the doors came smoothly   
together. "Come on Sere, let me take you home," said Darien gently.   
Serena allowed herself to be lead lifelessly along by Darien. It was   
only when they got into the car when Serena started sobbing. "What's   
wrong?" asked Darien gently as he wrapped his arms around her   
and held her close.   
"I hate it when people treat me like I am stupid just because   
I am blind," she sobbed. Then she continued to tell Darien about   
Landers questions. As he listened Darien's jaw stiffened and he   
clutched his hands into fists. In the back of his mind a little annoying   
voice whispered,   
"You would've too only you got to know her" and Darien felt his   
heart start to break because he knew it was true. He had spent most   
of his life looking down on people and now he regretted every teasing   
hateful thing that he ever uttered. But all he could do right now was hold   
Serena until she cried herself to sleep.   
  
The sharp ringing of the phone jolted Serena out of sleep. She rolled   
over and reached for the phone but not before knocking Luna off the   
bed. Luna hit the floor with an earsplitting cry. "Well sorry, your highness,"   
Serena stated before picking up the phone. "Hello," she called out   
into the reciever. Silence answered her. Seconds seem to pass   
like hours as she said hello again to receive the silence she had   
before. She was about to hang up the phone when a breathy   
voice whispered horsely over the phone, "I am watching you,"   
Serena sucked in her breath. She felt the hairs on the back of  
her neck start to rise. "Where ever you go I'll know," the   
voice continued. Serena's heart beat quicker and she   
suddently felt very cold. "Who...who is this?" she said   
rather shakenly. She cursed herself silently knowing how   
scared she sounded. The voice knew to for he laughed making   
her blood run cold. "Watching...waiting..." the voice continued.   
Serena shakedly hung up the phone. She laid back in her   
pillows breathing hard. She knew she would get no more sleep  
tonight.   
  
To be continued.... 


	10. Who is James Masters?

Title: Blind Intentions  
Chapter: 10  
By: Moondreams  
Notes: Finally another chapter. I've been busy, so sorry everyone.   
  
Prisma clicked her nails against the desk as she looked   
over the Winter Show designs. She frowned and rubbed her temple   
then sighed. No matter what she did she couldn't concentrate.   
Something just wasn't right around Rose Designs. James had come   
back with no questions asked by either Darien or Setsuna. From   
what Lita had found out was that James was still under suspicion   
by the police but there wasn't enough evidence to jail him. So   
he came back shooting photos and hanging around always in a laid   
back manner and always winking or flirting with the girls. Serena   
was also acting strange too. She had been extremely pale for the   
last few days and looked like she had been working to hard. Which   
was a possibility but most of the work for the winter fashion show   
was done. She had been snappy and disagreeable making even Darien   
think twice about coming around when she was in one of her moods.   
And there was always Beryl. Her cold green eyes followed Prisma   
and everywhere in pure hatred for some reason. She knew she had   
to do something especially about James. She knew something was   
strange about him but everyone ignored her, her friends, her   
sisters, Setsuna and Darien, and everyone else that worked at   
Rose Designs. It was up to her and...  
"SERENA" she yelled. Serena come walking into the room.   
She was dressed in a professional white blouse and navy blue skirt   
with small blue flowers around its hem. Her long blonde hair was   
done up in a braid. Two small navy earrings adorned her ears and   
a small sapphire crystal necklace decorated her throat. It always   
amazed Prisma how well matched Serena always was.  
"You bellowed?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow and wore a   
slight smirk. Prisma rolled her eyes.  
"What do you know about James Masters?" Prisma asked as   
she leaned back into her chair. Serena paused and frowned.   
"He's a photographer, I am told he does a good job and he   
flirts with the models. From what Mina and other girls in this   
company he's drop dead gorgeous.... right after Darien, of course.   
But he's a pretty cool guy," she said and leaned against the wall   
with her arms crossed.   
"And we don't know a thing about him," pointed out Prisma.   
Serena opened her mouth to comment then shut it again.   
"So we should do something about," continued Prisma taking   
Serena's silence as a clue for her to go on.   
"Let me guess. To do that we should play.... twenty   
questions right?" she asked with a flare of her hand. Prisma   
frowned and tossed her head. She wasn't really in the mood for   
Serena's humor.   
"No you are going to get the smart mouthed computer of   
yours to look up his resume," she said. Serena didn't look   
impressed.   
"No...there is no way. We could get in serious trouble   
you know," Serena commented.   
"Come on Serena, something is creepy going on, you know   
it, don't you?" asked Prisma with a sigh then hugged herself and   
shivered as if a very cold draft had wrapped around her.   
"Yes," she admitted quietly. The caller had called two   
more times during the last week. It was really creeping her out.  
"Ok I'll do it," Serena said with a sigh and went to her   
office. Prisma followed her. Serena sat down gracefully in her chair   
and put on her head phone equipment. "Alright DEV," said Serena   
talking into the small mike by her mouth.   
"Hi Serena," DEV answered in her digital voice.   
"There is just something wrong about a talking computer," said   
Prisma with her arms crossed.  
"Better to be a computer then to go out in public with   
that hair," snickered DEV. "Alright you two seriously," said Serena   
with a sigh,   
"I need you to find out everything you can about James   
Masters." DEV clicked and hummed. Soon a list came up with   
everything about James including his resume.  
"It looks like he used to work for Eastern Fashion," said   
Prisma happily. If Serena could've seen she probably would've looked   
at her friend strangely, but she raised an eyebrow in question.   
"And?" Serena asked.   
"And I have friends that work there who would know   
anything about James Masters," said Prisma happily. With that   
Prisma spun on her heel and walked out of the room smiling.   
Serena shook her head and went back to work.   
  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Henderson I'll confirm your appointment   
to Mr. Chiba...yes Mr. Henderson I will tell Setsuna you called...  
No sir I don't believe she's available this evening...no sir I am   
not either. Goodbye," Serena finished and hung up the phone. She   
breathed a sigh of relief just as Setsuna came through the door.   
"Serena is the financial records finished?" she asked.   
Serena shook her head.  
"No, Prisma and Ami are having troubles with it. You   
might want to check into it. Oh by the way, Mr. Henderson   
called," Serena said with a smirk as she leaned against her   
hand. If she had been sighted, Serena would've seen the usually   
very composed Setsuna shuddered but she didn't really need any   
sight, it was all of Setsuna's loathing toward the nasty old   
man was apparent in her voice.   
"And what did you tell that old pervert?" Setsuna asked.   
"You weren't available and you should be careful what you   
say about Mr. Henderson, he owns quite a lot in stock. Besides I   
just spent the last hour convincing him that you were busy and   
only Darien could see him," said Serena with a smile.  
"Remind me to give you a raise one of these days," said   
Setsuna with a laugh. "No problem," said Serena with a grin.   
  
"Serena you'll never guess what I just found out," said Prisma   
as she rushed through the door. Serena stopped punching some notes   
in Braille and gave Prisma her full attention. "What?" Serena   
asked as she brushed a blonde wisp behind her ear.   
"I called up my friend Cynthia from Eastern Designs and   
you'll never guess what she told me!" said Prisma leaning over   
Serena's desk.   
"James Masters never worked at Eastern Designs, his   
resume is false," Prisma whispered excitedly like a schoolgirl   
whispering some gossip on who was going out with whom.   
"Just because you talk to one person does no mean James   
did not work there. You're over reacting," stated Serena dryly.   
Prisma crossed her arms and sat down in one of the office's   
overstuffed chair.   
"Why do you always defend him Serena, will you just   
listen to yourself. Seriously I know he did not work there because   
Cynthia worked on the photo shoots everyday, so if any one would   
know it'd be her," Prisma hissed hotly. Serena frowned.  
"Well what do you expect me to do? You've been on his   
case since the first day he came here," stated Serena not raising   
her voice. Prisma glared at the blonde who was sitting calmly in   
front of her.   
"Forget it," Prisma almost yelled and stormed out of the   
room. Serena winced as Prisma slammed the door.   
  
"Sere," a voice called softly from the doorway. Serena gave   
a small smile but didn't pause in her work.   
"Sere...darling," the voice called again. Serena still   
didn't respond. Darien sat down in the seat across from her. He   
leaned back studying the angel in front of him. Blonde hair was   
escaping from the long braid. The urge to touch it was driving   
him crazy.   
"Serena," called out Darien resting against his palm. Serena's   
smile grew a bit wider. Darien smiled as Serena raised her head and   
lifted an eyebrow in question. "What?" she asked.   
"I was beginning to think you were either to deep in your   
work or to deep in a daydream to hear me? I am hoping the latter,"   
Darien said charmingly with a half smile. "What makes you think it's   
either? I could've been just ignoring you," she teased and crossed   
her legs. Darien couldn't help but smile as the slit in Serena's   
skirt moved farther up her leg.   
"Oh that hurts, Meatball Head," he stated but couldn't   
help but smile as he noticed Serena's lower lip stick out in her   
adorable little pout at the mention of her nickname.   
"Although I am not quite sure that's not true," Darien said   
quietly. Serena jerked her head a little more higher, hurt was clearly   
written all of her face.   
"I am sorry Darien...I am just stressed about the winter show   
I guess," Serena apologized. Her eyes looked like sad puppy dog eyes   
wanting forgiveness for the hurt she had caused. "Well you know what   
they say about all work and no play," he said lightly. Serena gave him   
a small grin that Darien found completely sexy.   
"In fact come with me, no more work. It's been at least two   
weeks since we've been out together. I have a surprise for you," he   
said and grabbed her arm pulling her out of her office laughing.   
"Where are you taking me Darien.... Go to sleep DEV," she   
giggled at the strange behavior of her boyfriend.   
"No prob, goodnight," said DEV and shut herself off.   
  
Sounds and smells flooded her senses. Hawkers announced   
their wares. Children giggled and laughed running to and froth   
through the crowd. An acrid smell of helium and balloons were   
everywhere. Hamburgers and hotdogs were sizzling from the many   
stands that lined the street.   
"Darien, it's a street fair. I haven't been to one of these   
since I was ten," Serena couldn't help but giggle.   
"I've never been to one. So it's a first for me," said Darien   
seriously. Serena's face showed her astonishment.   
"Are you serious? That's just not natural," said Serena   
with a laugh. Darien shrugged even if Serena couldn't see it.   
"Come on let's get some food. I am starving," Darien said   
and pulled the laughing blonde's hand. With the force, Serena   
stumbled landing in Darien's arms. Both stayed in that position   
for a second with content looks on their faces.   
"Thanks for catching me," Serena mumbled and righted   
herself up.   
"No problem it was my pleasure," he replied watching as the   
blonde blushed a shade redder.   
  
Darien shifted the overstuffed teddy bear from one arm   
to another watching his date eat her candy apple. She had already   
eaten two hotdogs and a funnel cake before the cameral covered   
apple. She grinned as a little cameral dribbled from the apple   
on to her fingers. She grinned.   
"You can't believe how hard it is to walk and eat at the   
same time," she laughed and swinging her cane in front of her feet.   
"And yet you seem to pull it off very well, except you have   
a little drip of cameral on your cheek," he laughed. Serena searched   
her face till she came to the sticky blob on her cheek. She wiped it   
of with a napkin and laughed. Darien watched thinking how adorably   
cute she was. Darien was about to ask his date where she'd like to   
go next when a high pitched voice yelled,   
"Wow it's him! Just like in the magazines and one   
television! He is so handsome!" In a split of a second Darien and   
Serena was surrounded by girls all begging to get Darien's autograph   
and picture with them. Darien eyed the flock of girls with tolerance   
but noticed Serena held a pinched look on her face. Probably the   
group of girls surrounding them were making her nervous.   
"Sere, looks like I am going to be busy for a few minutes,"   
he apologized and handed her the teddy bear. Serena gave him a   
forced smile.   
"I'll walk ahead," she said and broke through the crowd.   
She felt nauseated as the surge of panic of the crowd slowly left   
her. She slowly loosened her hold on her cane.   
Darien looked over the many heads of the females   
around him and kept his eye on the blonde walking down the street.   
Serena paused on the corner and listened for traffic. He lost   
sight of her for a second when another pad of paper was shoved   
in his hand. When he looked up, Serena was in the middle of the   
road. A screeching of tires caught his attention and he looked   
up to see a truck speeding toward Serena.   
"Serena!" he yelled and broke out of the group of girls   
scattering cameras and paper everywhere. How he exactly he   
reached Serena he'd never know. He tackled the blonde and   
they rolled to the side of the road just as the truck passed   
them by a hair. Instead it had run over the teddy bear and   
it's padding was all over the road.The truck stopped a few   
feet away and to Darien's horror started backing up at full   
speed toward them. He grabbed up Serena and sprinted to an   
alleyway. The truck driver stopped backing up and zoomed away.   
Darien's heart was beating with fear and pounding in his ears.   
He noticed Serena was shaking in his arms. She was taking deep   
breaths with her eyes squeezed shut.  
"Darien..." she rasped. Her fear was more then   
apparent in her voice. Her teary blue eyes looked up   
blindly at his face.   
"Darien...someone's trying to kill me!"   
  
To be continued.... 


	11. Busted!

[pic][pic][pic]Blind Intentions  
  
Chapter 11  
  
By Moondreams  
  
Notes: Another chapter for you all. Please keep on reviewing. And no I'm trying to torture you with my cliff hangers it's just a little perk (  
  
   
  
"Lady do you have any idea how many people come here saying they almost got run over? This is New York City!" said Landers looking at the pair with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Gee and I thought this was Chicago!" Serena couldn't help but putting in sarcastically.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, if you would please just tell me if you caught the license plate and I'll file a complaint for you," said Landers as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of his office in the police station.  
  
"I must have missed that one! My bad," Serena remarked with an arched eyebrow. Landers let out a sigh of frustration and frowned at her.  
  
"I did mention to you that the truck backed up again trying to hit us again. It's license plate starts with 7Z9 but that's all I caught," Darien said and watched the detective write that down on a form. "I'll look into it and call you if I find anything out," said Landers. Serena gritted her teeth and acknowledged the blatant dismissal. She turned around and started to leave using her cane to guide her.  
  
"You know your girlfriend should be escorted across the street and things like that. So maybe things like this will not happen again. I am sure you can take care of it," Landers commented quietly to Darien. Darien stared at him coldly but nodded. He joined Serena and the couple left the office. Once the two left the police department Serena turned to him and said,  
  
"I can not believe what he said! That man makes me furious as if he's really out to get me angry." Darien looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"Well I am sure he doesn't mean to do it," he said diplomatically. Serena rolled her eyes. ' Your girlfriend should be escorted across the street' she mimicked Landers voice perfectly making Darien smile.  
  
"Maybe I should escort you back and forth from home. It would help since… this happened," Darien commented and waited for Serena to explode in her tirades about how she didn't need any help. She didn't much to Darien's surprise.  
  
"I didn't tell Landers something in there. I…I've also been getting this weird phone calls. A guy has been telling me he's watching me," she said and shivered. Darien put his arm around his girlfriend. He would think of something. He had to.  
  
   
  
Luna stretched as the door to the apartment opened and shut. She yawned and opened her eyes lazily. Serena had returned home and that man was with her and the two were soaking wet. Luna meowed in disgust. Water, she hated water aside from the little that filled her cat bowel. She curled up hoping that the stranger would go away and maybe Serena would consider drying off before holding her.  
  
   
  
"Can you believe it poured like that so suddenly? I didn't think they were calling for rain this morning," Serena laughed and removed the coat Darien had lent her during the shower. Still both of them where very wet and cold. Darien grinned as he watched Serena wring out his coat.  
  
"Well it could've been worse!" he said with optimism.  
  
"Yeah but it could've been better but all the taxis were full!" she stated hanging up the jacket. "Here go take a shower, Meatball Head or you're catch cold," he said giving her a gentle push toward the bathroom.  
  
"No I just need to change into some dry clothes. Why don't you stay for dinner?" she asked and clasped his hand.  
  
"I never have turned down a free meal even yours," he said with a grin and chuckled as she smacked him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Go take a shower and I'll have us something to eat soon," she said with a small smile.  
  
"Aye aye ma'am," Darien replied and walked toward the bathroom. He soon found that the hot steaming water was just what he needed. He actually always hated getting cold, it left him chilled to the bone almost always. A feeling, which after a few battles with pneumonia, he had learned to be cautious of. 'Little Darien gets it from his mother. The poor thing,' he had heard whispered again and again in his house while growing up. Even now he wasn't sure who they were talking about when they said ' the poor thing.' Was it him or his mother? His mother had been very frail thing, it had been said. A few weeks after he had been born the servants of the house found her outside in a rainstorm dead on the ground. Just thinking of it made him shiver. It shouldn't affect him, he chided himself. But it did even after so many years. He yanked open the shower curtain to find Serena leaned against the sink holding a towel.  
  
"Serena," he yelled and jerked the curtain back over his waist.  
  
"Here's your towel. Your clothes are in the dyer," she said as he grabbed the towel. She turned and walked out with what Darien thought could have been a mischievous smile playing on her lips. She came back a few minutes later with his clothes in her hand.  
  
"You know that was not funny at all," he scolded her.  
  
"Would it help to say that I wasn't looking?" she smiled at him. He couldn't help but grin as he slipped on his boxers and pants. They were still the slightest bit damp.  
  
"Well then its my turn to get you back," he said as he started tickling the blonde girl. She twisted herself from his grasp and escaped to the living room laughing. He chased her causing her to almost trip over the coffee table. He caught her and the two fell on the couch laughing. Darien stared in the blue eyes that he could lose himself in. Her hair tickled his face and he blew gently on a wisp to get it away from his mouth.  
  
"Umm you smell good," Serena said as she leaned against his chest. He leaned over and started kissing her neck making her almost dizzy with pleasure.  
  
"What could I possibly do to deserve an angel like you," Darien said breathlessly as she ran her fingers up and down his face. She pulled his head down and kissed her on the mouth. Without breaking away Darien wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her close to him.  
  
"You are so beautiful," he said before kissing her again.  
  
"God must have painted your hair to envy the sun itself. He colored your eyes to outshine the bluest of skies," he softly told her as he fingered strands of fallen hair around her face. Serena snuggled up against his bare chest.  
  
"I am so unworthy of you," he said kissing her neck making her blood race.  
  
"Darien I love you," she managed to get out unable to hide the joy in her voice. This was paradise. This was a dream in the midst of reality, which she didn't want to wake up from. This was…  
  
"Serena Usagi Tskino! What are you doing?" yelled a shocked voice making Serena jerk upward. "I'm so busted," she groaned only loud enough for Darien to hear.  
  
   
  
Right in front of the kissing couple was a young woman with short blonde hair glaring daggers at them but Darien knew they were probably aimed at him more then Serena. A tall young man with a short brown buzzed cut hair stood behind her. His face held an expression of amusement.  
  
"Hello Sarah," said Serena trying to tuck the lose strands of hair behind her ears. Sarah said nothing just continued to stare at the couple on the couch.  
  
"Would you mind stopping. You know very well that I hate being stared at. Is Rob here with you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I am here. How have you been, sis?" the man with short brown hair asked and took up Serena in a big bear hug. Darien would have grinned except Sarah looked about ready to bite off his head if he so much as breathed wrong.  
  
"I guess I should introduce everyone. Sarah and Rob this is my boyfriend Darien Shields. Darien this is Sarah my older sister and Rob my brother in law," Serena introduced.  
  
"Come with me. Now," Sarah said and jerked Serena's arm and pulled her into another room. Darien frowned as he watched the sisters leave.  
  
"This can't be good," he groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Darien sighed as he walked over to the table and put on his newly dried shirt, which had wrinkled terribly. He went back to the couch and sat back with a sigh like a guilty man waiting for the verdict. Rob sat down beside him. "Yeah I think I'd have to agree. You see Sarah is way over protective of Sere," Rob commented feeling sorry for the guy next to him and his sister in law in the room.  
  
   
  
"How long has this been going on?" asked Sarah with her arms crossed. Serena sighed, she really didn't need this. "A few months," she answered.  
  
"Who is he?" Sarah integrated.  
  
"He's owner of the company that merged with Setsuna's,"  
  
"So he's your boss!" Sarah screeched. Serena shrugged.  
  
"Sort of I guess."  
  
"I can't believe this, Sere. You begged me to leave with Rob. You said you could take care of yourself and I come back to find you like this," Sarah said rubbing her forehead as though she had a headache.  
  
"I consider myself very responsible. Sarah I love him!" Sere exclaimed.  
  
"Have you been sleeping with him?" The question made Serena's cheeks flame up.  
  
"No, of course not. We're not even married," Serena pointed out. It was an old fashioned view she knew but thought it to be the morally best thing to do.  
  
"That didn't stop TJ you know," Sarah pointed out. Serena colored even redder.  
  
"Darien is not TJ. He would never do that," Serena said through clenched teeth. Tears threatened to spill over. Sarah softened at the look on Serena's face.  
  
"Sis I am just trying to protect you," she said wrapping her arms around her little sister. Serena removed Sarah's arms from around her. Her back was ramrod straight as she said, "I am a grown woman. I don't need you to protect me anymore,"  
  
"Isn't this the same Darien Shields who was rumored to said was the only man alive with a frozen heart. Men like that don't change Sere. This is probably just a lark for him. Trying some new type of female he's never played around with. Maybe he just feels…" started Sarah but Serena cut her off.  
  
"Sorry for me? Isn't it possible that he has changed that maybe he sees through the blindness. I don't want people to feel sorry for me. I am perfectly happy the way I am. Sarah he loves me and I love him. Nothing you can say will change that!" Serena hissed at her sister. She had never been so mad in her life, not even Beryl had made her this mad. Sarah left her sister shaking in anger and cold fury present in her sightless blue eyes. But even as Serena heard the door slam a tiny seed had implanted itself in her heart. 'Was this all just a lark for him?' and with all her might she tried to shove it away.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Darien as he entered the room wrapping his arms around her waist. Serena buried her head into Darien's shoulder and started sobbing. Darien just stood there letting her cry. There was no way she could have answered yes to his question.  
  
   
  
To be continued…  
  
   
  
Guess what? Its almost finished. 2 maybe 3 more chapters to go. Email me and tell me how you like it. 


	12. Eavesdropping

Blind Intentions  
Chapter 12  
By Moondreams   
Notes: Wow it took me a long time to write this. This is my third try at this chapter...I guess threes the charm. College has been so hectic and I hate one of my classes, English 101. My prof thinks everyone is stupid, but she seems to like me a little because I can write well.... Umm I wonder where she got that idea from? Lol   
  
  
  
Sarah went to work with Serena the next morning much to Darien's dismay. If looks could kill then Darien would've been stabbed and maimed at least twenty times already. The infuriating woman would make a good guard dog, he mused. Not that he had much time for Serena now since the winter show was tomorrow but he need her. He needed her encouraging words and quick smile that lit up the room. All his trouble just melted like honey. She intoxicated his thoughts and he was a better person because of it. He leaned back in his office chair and smiled thanking God above for sending him such an angel even though he had to put up with a devil woman to get to her. Someone walked past his office disturbing his thoughts.   
"Masters! Get in here!" he bellowed.   
  
Prisma ran her fingers through her green hair and poured her coffee. Things were bad. The financial records weren't adding up. Since Rose Designs was a fairly new business, messed up financial papers were as good as a lethal injection. She and Ami had just done from a meeting with Setsuna. Something was seriously wrong. This went way past the ransacked office.  
"Masters!" she heard Darien Chiba bellow. 'I wonder what's going on,' she asked herself as she stirred her coffee. The door to Darien's office shut as James went in but not completely. It had been cracked ever slightly.   
  
James entered the room looking slightly annoyed. His brown hair was in disarray and gave him the look of mischievousness.   
"Are you almost finished with the job? There's been to many questions," Darien said seriously. James frowned.  
"I'm getting close. Who's been asking questions?" he asked. "Everyone even Serena," Darien said with a slight shrug.  
"Do you suspect she's catching on? You know what danger we are in if we were exposed?" asked James leaning against the wall.   
"I know. I'll deal with her," Darien replied as he leaned his chin against his fist. The sound of something shattering broke though the silence. Darien leapt from his desk with James following after. In the hallway in front of the office fragments of a coffee coup littered the marble floor.   
"Do you think...?" Darien started to ask. James' eyes narrowed.   
"Someone was eavesdropping."   
  
Prisma ran through the building ignoring the strange looks she was getting from models and photographers. She rounded the corner and slammed right into someone's chest. She cried out and jumped back. She looked up to see a pair of amused green eyes. "Troy!" she squeaked and threw her arms around him. Troy smiled even wider.   
"Hey baby, didn't think I'd get such a great welcome," he commented to his girlfriend. "Yeah," she murmured blushing. He was so handsome, almost like a model. His silky brown hair always tempted her making her want to run her fingers through it. He was at least 6'2 and had broad shoulders that made him even handsomer.   
"Look I've got a business meeting to attend with your boss," he said with a smile. Prisma frowned and looked at him with curiosity.   
"Why are you going to have a meeting with them?" she asked.   
  
Troy tried to push down his annoyance. The problem with females is that they ask to many questions. Although they were easily to manipulate. They were such weak creatures.  
"Now baby don't worry your head over such things," he said with a reassuring smile and quickly kissed her. He left her looking at him with starry love struck eyes. He smiled wryly and entered the business room. The room was very simple. An oval table of glass filled the room with silver chairs surrounding it. Most of his staff was already seated as well as Rose Designs' staff. He took his seat next to the head of the table. He glanced around the table to see one seat wasn't filled yet.   
"Where's Chiba? I do wish to start this meeting on time. Time is money you know," Troy said looking bored. The boss of Rose Designs shot him an annoyed look. She tucked a strand of her unusual dark hair behind her ear.  
"He'll be here soon," Setsuna assured him. As if by cue Darien entered the room and without a hint of embarrassment. Troy noticed that every female eye was drawn to him immediately. He almost sneered. So this was the mighty Darien Chiba, the prince of the fashion world. Almost everyone worshipped him like some god. It was sickening.   
"How can we help you, Mr. Roberts?" asked Darien with his arms crossed.   
"Well I am here to buy your company," said Troy with a wave of his hand. He had to force himself not to smile as gasps filled the room.   
"Really Chiba, its no secret that your finances are a mess. You're a sensible man, Chiba. Sale before you lose more money," Troy proposed. Setsuna laid a hand on Darien's arm.   
"I have no idea where you got your information. Most companies are not in the black until after their shows. As you might already know, we have ours tomorrow," came a voice from the middle of the table. Troy tagged the voice with a blonde hair mouse of her a girl who kept her eyes in her lap.   
"You let your staff speak for you, Chiba?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Why not? Most of them are experts in their fields. Serena is no different," said Darien with a smug smile. Troy raised an eyebrow and stole another glance at the girl.   
"Then tell me Serena how is that state of your records?" he asked her.   
"I am not at liberty to say at the moment. You do understand I presume," she answered.   
"Yes, quite so. I am offering one billion for this company," he told Setsuna.   
"Am I supposed to be impressed?" she asked with a slow wave of her hand.   
"This company isn't for sale. Thank you for your time Mr. Roberts," growled Chiba. Troy stood up stiffly. 'You'll pay Chiba just wait. In a while's time you won't be able to give this company,' he mused. He looked at the girl yet again. Landers was right, it was her. She was even more beautiful then ever. She smiled as she quietly talked to a raven-haired girl.   
  
"What's wrong Serena? You don't look so good," commented Rei quietly. Serena flashed Rei a smile.   
"Nothing's wrong. I am fine. Sarah's finally gotten the hint and gone home and I can spend the rest of the day with Darien," she replied with an even bigger grin. She was going to prove Sarah wrong if it was the last thing she did.   
"Ok just checking," said Rei as she nodded. 'He's looking at us again' her mind screamed at her as she caught Mr. Roberts' eyes. He was handsome but was defiantly too creepy for her.  
"Come on let's grab a bite to eat. I am starving. Lita just cooked up and brought some food today. Should be yummy," she chattered to Serena keeping her eyes locked on Roberts. She sort of wished Lita was here with them and maybe she could punch Roberts unconscious. Setsuna wouldn't protest most likely. She looked ready to kill him herself. The two got up to leave but Roberts blocked their path. Rei has to grab a hold of Serena's blouse to keep her from running into the man.  
"Excuse us," Rei hissed at the man. The man just grinned down at them.   
"Let us by," Serena commanded coldly.   
"Only if you ask me nicely, Bunny," he replied smoothly. Rei noticed her friend's face became even paler.  
"I thought it was you. I'd tell you to go somewhere but I doubt even the devil would want you, you disgusting waste of oxygen and space," Serena hissed. Rei raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend with amusement. She really had to remember the insult for future use. Roberts grinned even wider.   
"Now that isn't nice, Bunny, and here I was so happy to see you," he remarked as he leaned against the doorframe. Serena's eyes narrowed in disdain.   
"Too bad I can't say the same. Now I do believe we are finished with this little reunion, come on Rei," she commanded motioning her friend to follow.   
"Now come on Bunny..." he started as he grabbed her wrist. Serena jerked but he held tight. With a twist she slapped him soundly across the cheek. It was hard to tell if Serena or Troy was more surprise. Each stood stalk still with a look of shock etched on their faces.   
"Excuse me, Sere, but is this man bothering you?" asked a deep male voice. Troy jerked out of his shock to see Chiba hovering over them like some dark avenging angel.   
"Not now it seems," she said and taking Darien's arm. Troy let the two of them pass. Rei followed with a smirk on her face. 'But who was he? And what did he want with Sere?' she thought. She was so deep in her thoughts that she was almost run over by Prisma.   
"Darling what happened?" she shrilled. Rei turned her head to see the two embracing and Prisma touching Roberts' purple check gently. So that was Prisma's famous boyfriend that they had heard so much about. This gave proof to Rei's long lasting theory; Prisma had bad taste in men.   
  
Darien opened the door softly and glanced around the office. There was no sign of Serena. He walked over to her desk and sat right in front of DEV.   
"DEV I need you to do something," he told the computer.   
"Oh of course everyone wants me to do something for you. I am so overworked. All the humans get breaks but do they even consider us poor computers?" the computer whined.   
"Please DEV. This is serious. Find anything you can about the Tsukino family. Mainly just Serena's intermediate family," he commanded.   
"Why so you can keep an eye out for any more of her relatives out to kill you?" DEV asked. Darien rolled his eyes.   
"Just do it and if you breathe a word of this to Serena I am going to dismantle you and turn you into a toaster. Got it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.   
"Got it. You don't need to make threats you know," the computer whined.   
  
"Serena!" Prisma bellowed. Serena who had been on her hands and knees searching for a dropped pen sat up only to knock her head against the bottom of the table.   
"Oww," she moaned clutching her head.   
"Serena we have to talk," Prisma stated. Serena rose from the ground and sat down on one of the chairs in one graceful movement.   
"Is this because I slapped Mr. Roberts?" Serena asked. Prisma let out a long sigh that sounded like all the air was being sucked out of her body.   
"No its not but I swear Sere don't ever do that again," she hissed at the blonde. Serena crossed her arms.   
"Don't threaten me, Prisma, I don't need this now," she yelled. Prisma glared at the blonde.  
"I don't know why I even bother. James is up to something and Darien is on it. I heard them say that if you get in their way you'll be taken care of. He's been using you, Sere," she yelled back. Serena's eyes narrowed.  
"You don't have any idea what you are talking about. Darien would never use me. He loves me. If you had anyone to worry about it'd be Troy Johnson Roberts. He's the one using you, because that's what he does. He uses you and leaves you," she hollered back with tears streaming down her eyes.  
"What do you know?" Prisma bellowed clinching her fists in furry.   
"Because he raped me and blinded me. Is that enough for you?" she cried and stalked out of the room slamming the door leaving a bewildered Prisma.   
  
Beryl leaned back in her chair and watched Serena stalk by with tears streaming down her checks.  
"Dear me, I wonder what happen?" she asked with a malicious smile. Everything was running smoothly and she vowed it would stay that way. 


	13. The disappearance of Prisma Fairchild

Blind Intentions  
  
Chapter 13  
  
By: Moondreams  
  
"Why didn't you call me?" Sarah screeched. Serena sighed and sat down in an overstuffed chair. She rubbed her forehead as Sarah's voice pierced through her sensitive ears like a knife.  
  
"Really Sarah, I didn't know TJ was going to be there. He just showed up. Then he came up with this arrogant proposal of wanting to buy Rose Designs. Darien and Setsuna sounded mad enough to kill him," she commented and leaned back comfortably in the seat. Rob chuckled.  
  
"Now that would be a pity," he commented sarcastically. His comment was rewarded by a small smile from Serena.  
  
"Look I just want to take a relaxing bath and go to bed and forget about today," Serena commented as she got up and walked toward the bathroom.  
  
"You really slapped him?" asked Sarah breaking Serena's stride. Serena grinned and nodded before shutting the bathroom door.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed the phone. Each beep of the buttons emulated different sounds telling her she had dialed it properly. She just needed to hear Darien's voice above everything else. He always could sooth her down. It was to him she ran to when she was frightened or hurt. This dependence scared her a little. What if Prisma had been right about Darien? She still didn't know everything about him. There was no answer at Darien's apartment. Serena sighed and put down the phone. It rang a split second later.  
  
"Darien?" she asked into the phone.  
  
"No this is Prisma, look please don't hang up the phone," begged Prisma.  
  
"Ok, what do you want?" asked Serena as she flopped down on her bed.  
  
"About today, I am sorry. I was being rash and stupid. Sere, you're my friend, I didn't mean to hurt you. Do you forgive me?" she asked. Serena paused. Her nature was screaming at her telling her not to forgive. Forgiving would be too easy. Prisma had hurt her too deep. Serena took a deep breath and ignored her human nature's screaming.  
  
"Yes of course, I forgive you. Just be careful ok?" she asked and hung up the phone before Prisma could answer. Serena kicked off her shoes and closed her eyes. All she needed was some sleep before the Winter Show and everything would be fine.  
  
She was suffocating. The water was filling up her lungs.  
  
"I am going to drown," her mind screamed. She kicked and beat the water with her fists trying to get to the surface and life giving air. To her amazement, the water had become solid and yelled out in pain when she beat it with her fist.  
  
Serena's eyes shot open. Something was over her face. It really wasn't a dream. She kicked making the attacker scream with pain. The door slammed open and the weight of her attacker was lifted from her. There were sounds of a skirmish. The sounds of the fight kept switching places in the room as it moved around the room. There were punches thrown and kicking. Serena sat on the bed panting and gasping for air. She heard someone's footsteps running away. Someone grabbed one of her arms. She used her other hand to punch her attacker again.  
  
"Oww Sere, you got one heck of a right hook. Don't worry the guy is gone. He'll probably think twice about coming her again," said Rob's voice.  
  
"He was trying to kill me," she stated and shock racked her body. Then she flung her arms around her brother and started weeping. Why did this happen? She had never been more frightened in her life.  
  
"Wow Sere, you look like crap," Zack stated as Serena entered Rose Designs. Mina elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"What?" asked the offended Zack as he rubbed his ribs.  
  
"I know, I know. Just let me get some make up on, ok?" Serena said managing to give him a small smile.  
  
"Ok girl, come on," said Birdie as she led Serena away. Once Birdie and Serena was gone Mina slapped Zack in the back of the head.  
  
"You are so annoying at time," she fumed at him and walked away with her shoulders back and her head held high.  
  
"What did I do?" he asked Nick who just gave him a shrug.  
  
Serena hung over the toilet. She couldn't throw up any more. She leaned against the stall's wall. Shows often fuddled her nerves but this one had stretched her nerves almost to the breaking point.  
  
"Sere?" came a male voice.  
  
"Darien, this is a girl's bathroom," she said as she wiped her mouth with some toilet paper.  
  
"Rei said you might be in here," he said. Serena sighed. She could never keep a secret with Rei, Mina or Birdie around.  
  
"You nervous?" he asked as he sat down in front of the stall.  
  
"Yes," Serena whispered.  
  
"I always am when it comes to shows," she continued.  
  
"Hard to tell that. The first time I saw you, you were so composed and calm. When you walked on that stage, there were so many camera flashes but you were unaffected and posed. You looked like an angel," he said as he grabbed her hand under the stall door.  
  
"Of course, I was unaffected. I can't see light," she said. Darien chuckled.  
  
"You'll do fine, Sere," he said and squeezed her hand. There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Someone broke into my apartment last night," whispered Serena. Darien gasped. "Are you ok?" he asked and squeezed her hand tighter. He wanted nothing more then to wrap his arms around her but the stall wall was separating them. "I am fine. Rob chased him off," she commented.  
  
"I'll have to thank him," he said with a smile.  
  
"I called you last night. Where were you?" she asked. Darien shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Had to go out, why?" he asked.  
  
"Why was Prisma at your house?" she asked. Darien frowned.  
  
"Why the interrogation?" he asked. "Darien, I'm serious!" Serena cried in frustration. "She apparently came over when I was gone," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Where did you go?" Serena asked.  
  
"As I said, I went out," repeated Darien.  
  
"Why won't you tell me?" she almost yelled at him. Darien didn't answer her. He almost winced at her tone.  
  
"Prisma says…" she started. He touched her hand making her pause.  
  
"Give me the disk, please, Serena," he said softly. Serena rummaged through the purse until her fingers felt the hard square disk. She slid it under the stall door.  
  
"Sere, trust me. I'll tell you everything," said Darien as he kissed her hand. Serena closed her eyes and listened to Darien's fading footsteps on the bathroom tile and the closing of the door. A tear streamed down her cheek. She had no idea who to trust anymore.  
  
Ami zipped up the back of Serena's blue evening gown. The dressing room was practically buzzing with excitement. Ami and Lita had to move Serena a couple of times out of the way to so she wouldn't be run over by a couple of excited models. Serena put in her crystal dewdrops earrings. Crystal beads adorned her high throat and wrists. The dress was a sparkling sky blue the fit perfectly with Serena's curves.  
  
"Have you seen Prisma?" asked Catsy.  
  
"Maybe she's with that slime-ball for a boyfriend," growled Rei as she applied her lipstick.  
  
"Haven't seen her," said Serena with a shrug.  
  
"If you'd excuse the pun," Lita laughed. Many of the models chuckled.  
  
"Hold that thought," said Serena with a smile. She grabbed her cane and made her way to the hallway. She quickly dialed Prisma's number. The phone line was busy. Serena frowned.  
  
"Any luck?" asked Birdie who leaned against the wall beside Serena.  
  
"I think so. Stall for me," she said and rushed out of the door ignoring Birdie yelling out after her.  
  
Serena knocked on the door. No answer. New York traffic had been a killer although she and found a cab quite easily.  
  
"Prisma," she yelled and knocked louder. She grabbed the door handle. It turned under her touch and the door swung open.  
  
"Prisma?" she called out as she walked slowly in to the apartment. No answer. She walked over to the answering machine and placed the play button.  
  
"Prisma," came a voice over the machine.  
  
"Are you there? Meet me at Rose Designs at five sharp," came a voice. Serena gasped. It was the same voice of her stalker. Prisma was in danger! Serena walked quickly down the stairs and ran out to the taxi.  
  
"Taxi take me to Rose Designs at 872 Sixth Avenue and hurry," she almost yelled trying to keep the panic out of her voice.  
  
Rose Designs was dark. Serena could tell by the absent buzz caused by the floriest lights. The only light was coming from the windows. It was also unearthly quiet. She laid her cane against the wall and took of her light jacket.  
  
"Prisma?" she called out softly. Someone had been threatening her but why would they move to Prisma. She climbed the stairs to the second floor. Her ears picked up the soft hum of lights. "Prisma," she called out again. She sniffed the air, something didn't smell right. The scent was so faint she barly picked it up. She walked into each office and each cuticle. The scent was getting stronger as she walked towards the east side of the second floor. It was a mixture of flowers and sulfur. It was almost intoxicating.  
  
"Prisma," she called out. She walked forward only to almost trip over something. She waved her arms to catch her balance again. Serena knelt down already knowing what she would find. It was Prisma's perfume she had smelled. Prisma always had the bad habit of spraying too much on.  
  
"Oh Prisma," she whispered as she ran her fingers down Prisma's face. Prisma didn't move under Serena's touch. Her skin felt clammy under Serena's sensitive touch. Prisma's chest was wet and sticky. Serena lifted her fingers and smelt it. It was blood. "Who could've done this?" she cried. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Oh Prisma I am so sorry," she sobbed.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, what are you doing here?" asked a male voice. Serena quickly identified it as Landers.  
  
"Oh Mr. Landers, she's dead," she sobbed as she wrapped her arms around her dead friend.  
  
"So I see. Ms. Tsukino, anything you say can be used in a court of law…" started Landers.  
  
"What are you talking about?" yelled Serena as Landers handcuffed her wrists. "You are being arrested for the murder of Prisma Fairchild," he answered her question grimly. 


	14. Everything is revealed

Title: Blind Intentions  
  
Chapter: 14  
  
By Moondreams  
  
Notes: The last chapter! Yay I know it took me forever to get this finished. Thank you for all your emails and reviews. They really do mean so much to me.  
  
  
  
Silence. James Masters crept silently through the now empty halls of Rose Designs. His breaths were slow and steady. Beads of sweat formed under his bangs, the only evidence of his uneasiness. One hand stayed close to the revolver hidden in his jacket. James crept closer to the designated place. Voices. His eyes narrowed and he frowned. He cracked the door a bare inch just enough to let sound through.  
  
"Where is it?" Landers demanded.  
  
"Where is what?" a female voice asked.  
  
"The disk, Miss. Tsukino. Don't play coy with me," Landers hissed. James heart stopped. Sere! What was she doing here?  
  
"I don't know of any disk. Please, you have this all mistaken. I didn't kill her," sobbed Serena. James winced as the sound of a fist slamming into skin. Serena let out a cry that made him wince.  
  
"Looky looky, looks like we have a visitor," came a voice behind him. James turned around slowly to come face to face with a pistol pointed between his eyes. On the other end of the pistol stood a very smug looking Troy Roberts.  
  
"Come in, Masters. You're missing the party," sneered Landers. Troy threw open the door and ushered James into the room. James scanned the room quickly. Landers hovered over Serena with two, mostly likely fully loaded, guns, Serena was tied up in a chair, and the body of a dead woman lay to the side. Serena looked up at the mention of his name. James could see, even in the dim light, that a dark bruise was already starting to form on her cheek.  
  
"Well?" Landers sneered as he waved his gun at James. James leaned up against the wall and coolly produced a black disk.  
  
"As you see, gentlemen, the blind girl didn't have it," he snickered. Troy made an attempt to snatch it away from James but James was quicker. He tucked the disk back into his pocket.  
  
"My twenty grand?" James asked nonchalantly. Troy growled at the young man. James simply smiled back up at him.  
  
"Remember, Fabio, I'm the only one keeping your butt out of jail," James reminded him. Troy glared at him and handed him a metal case.  
  
"It's all here I assume?" asked James as he grabbed the case. Landers nodded. "Let me go, please," cried Serena for the first time since James had made his unexpected entry. Although his face showed nothing, James couldn't help but feel sorry for Sere. She was on the verge of a near panic attack.  
  
"Shut up," Troy yelled as he crossed the distance between himself and her in two steps. Serena swallowed visibly and another tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"So it wasn't you, Bunny," he muttered as he circled her chair.  
  
"Why is this disk so important to you?" she asked lifting her chin up higher. Good girl, Sere, James silently cheered. Troy looked amused.  
  
"Because darling, we can't have the only evidence of our laundering money from your company in the hands of the police now can we? And now that beloved little fashion business of yours will simply vanish without the capitol it needs," Troy stated still looking overly satisfied with himself.  
  
"The disk was full of our financial records," the truth dawned on Serena. No wonder the financial records had came out all messed up. Troy patted the blonde on the head.  
  
"Very good!" Troy mimicked a teacher addressing a student.  
  
"Prisma found out and you killed her!" Serena accused.  
  
"No actually that was one of Beryl's little stunts," Troy answered looking amused. He then looked straight at James.  
  
"One question, Masters. How did you get the disk?" he asked. James lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms. His expression was clearly recognizable as boredom. "Well you see, I simply went up to Chiba himself and asked for it," he smiled. Landers eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't believe you," he growled. James let out a low chuckle.  
  
"Of course, he was dead when I asked. So there was not a lot of argument in the matter," James stated still grinning.  
  
"NO!" the mournful wail came from Serena. "Won't you ever shut up? Bunny, I hate to admit it but you are annoying me!" growled Troy as he held up the gun to her temple. She trembled.  
  
"How I love to see you so afraid," he smiled evilly at her.  
  
"Tell me, did you tremble when Landers called you at night, knowing he watched your every move?" he asked circling her once more like a vulture.  
  
"Did you know I was this close to ending your life? I wouldn't think twice about killing you, Bunny. You've worn out your usefulness. Then I am going to come after that brother of yours for breaking my nose. Are you frightened, Bunny?" he asked. James felt sick inside. "Come on, Roberts. Let the rest of us have a little fun," James begged and gave Serena an appraising look. Landers caught his meaning.  
  
"Sure, why not? You earned a little leisure time," Landers said. James grinned before untying the blonde and scooping her up to his arms. All he needed now was to get Serena out of harms way. He dropped her once they had entered an empty office.  
  
"Now Sere, listen," he began. Bam. James head spun from the hit.  
  
"Cripes, Sere you have a nasty right hook," he yelled at her.  
  
"You killed him!" she hissed and went for another punch. James avoided it easily this time. He realized she was able to aim by listening to his voice. He grabbed her wrists. "Look Sere, Darien's not dead. I'm the good guy. I swear. Soon this will be all over and you'll be with Darien again," he promised her. She settled down immediately making James breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
"Just stay here, Sere," he commanded before exiting the office. He prayed for her own good that Serena would obey him.  
  
  
  
Darien paced back and forth. The models gave him curious looks but mostly left him alone. He glanced down at his watch. 5 pm. The switch would be completed in less then 10 minutes and this whole game of cat and mouse would be completed. Then he would tell Sere everything and they could continue to have a normal life. Darien took a deep breath and stared at his watch again.  
  
"It's not going to move any faster just because you look at it, Shields," he growled at himself. The show would begin any minute now. Wait a minute, where was Serena? He frowned before picking a blonde out in the crowd of models.  
  
"Sere, I need to talk to you," he demanded. The blonde turned her head and stared at him in surprise. It was Mina.  
  
"Sorry Mina, have you seen Serena?" he asked with a frown. Mina looked perplexed.  
  
"She's not back yet?" she asked with confusion.  
  
"Back from where?" he demanded. Mina winced at the tone of his voice.  
  
"To get Prisma," she replied. Darien's jaw dropped and he shouted out a curse. Mina along with twenty other models watched in surprise as he stalked away.  
  
  
  
"Sere," a voice whispered. Serena raised her head.  
  
"Darien?" she called.  
  
"Oh, dear Sere, what happen?" asked Darien and Serena pulled back as he touched her sore cheek where Landers had hit her.  
  
"Prisma is dead. Landers arrested me. He's involved with Troy and Beryl. They're laundering money from Rose Designs," told Serena as Darien picked the lock to her handcuffs. They unclasped with a click.  
  
"Should I even ask where you learned to do that?" she asked as she rubbed her wrists. Darien chuckled.  
  
"Call it the results of misspent youth," he said.  
  
  
  
James entered the room again. Landers looked up from the computer he was checking the data of the disk from.  
  
"That was quick," Troy observed from his position beside Landers.  
  
"Well she has one heck of a right hook, so I had to take care of her too," he said as he pointed to his purpling jaw. Landers and Troy both looked impressed.  
  
"I assume you like your job?" asked Troy.  
  
"Might as well do it right. I work as an assassin on the side. Don't want to get rusty, ya know?" James asked as he counted his money. Suddenly the door slammed open revealing a disheveled Beryl.  
  
"He's a double crosser! He works for the Feds!" she screeched pointing at James. James hand immediately went for his gun and he dashed through a door barely as bullets whistled by his ear. The chase was on.  
  
  
  
James ran down an empty hall. He could hear his pursers after him. He rounded a corner just to slam right into Darien and Serena.  
  
"Darien my cover is blown. Get her out of here!" he commanded.  
  
"No time, Sere stay here," Darien ordered as he too pulled a gun from his jacket. "Just like old times, my friend," James gave him a mischievous grin. Darien pushed Serena back into the office.  
  
"Stay down," he ordered and kissed her quickly on the lips before closing the door. A shot was fired and a bullet hole appeared inches from Darien's head. James fired a few shots towards where the shots had been fired and Darien and he were forced on the run again.  
  
  
  
Serena shivered as gunfire sounded. Then, she heard the sound of running footsteps then silence. Minutes seemed like hours as Serena pressed herself to the floor. "Serena," a voice called out and she quickly identified it at Troy.  
  
"Serena…Where are you?" he called out again in his icy tone that made her blood run cold. Footsteps and the opening of doors greeted her ears. She slipped behind a desk. He would reach this office any minute. She had no way of knowing if she would be spotted and if this office had the huge glass windows that allowed people walking in the hallways to see what was going on in the offices. There was a good chance since Setsuna preferred the type of office design. The door handle to the office turned slowly.  
  
"Bunny," he whispered.  
  
"I see you," he said softly as he walked in the office. In a panic, Serena crawled away from him just to bang into a wall. Troy laughed out loud.  
  
"You really are pathetic," he commented as he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her to her feet. She felt the cold steel of the gun barrel pressed to her temple. She sucked in a breath of air in fear making Troy laugh. Serena took another deep breath. Ok one arm was holding the gun and the other holding on of her wrists. Serena suddenly ducked knocking him off balance. The sound of a thud gave evidence to him dropping the gun. Her heartbeat quickened so fast that she was barely able to catch her breath.  
  
"Bunny!" Troy yelled out in a rage. Serena started running with her hand out in front of her. Her fingers brushed a wall and then she found it. She flipped off the light switch causing the room to be flooded in darkness. She was sure of this when she no longer heard the hum of the lights overhead. All she needed to do was find the door. Her fingers suddenly felt the wood and she found the handle. She exited the office and locked the door. That will keep Troy busy for now.  
  
  
  
Darien inched around the corner as he gripped his gun.  
  
"Give up, Beryl. It's all over now. It'd be better if you turn yourself in," he yelled. "Don't lecture me, Chiba," Beryl hissed as she ducked beneath some desks.  
  
"You've always had it easy. You think you're so mighty and can dump someone like a piece of trash," she growled at him. Darien pursed his lips together in frustration. She still apparently blamed them for their breakup. He did dump her but only after him finding her in the arms of another man. He never loved him and he had always figured she didn't love him either.  
  
"I'm sorry, Beryl," he apologized.  
  
"And you think that makes up for it?" she demanded. She broke out in a dead run. Darien followed her ducking behind desks. They both burst into the conference room. Darien stopped short. Serena stood still as the two burst into the room.  
  
"Say good bye, Bat," Beryl laughed as she aimed her gun at the blonde.  
  
  
  
Ruben Landers rounded a corner and swept his gun around the room. His record as a detective with the NYPD had been flawless. This would ruin his career not to mention he'd get sentence to years in prison. It was just that a detective job didn't pay. This was supposed to be his last job. He'd have enough to retired and then this happened. A noise sounded behind him causing him to swing around. The gun was knocked from his hand from a high roundhouse kick. James tackled him before he had a chance to run. "FBI. You have right to remain silent, anything you say can be used in a court of law," he continued with the Miranda rights as he handcuffed Landers.  
  
  
  
Serena stood there as if her feet where frozen in place. Her mind swarmed unable to focus on her location. She was going to die. Beryl wouldn't think twice about killing her. That much was sure. A shot rang out Serena waited for the bullet to pierce her. There was agonizing scream then nothing.  
  
"Sere, it's ok," Darien assured her as he quickly rushed to her side.  
  
"There's still Troy, he's locked in the office," she told him as he hugged her close. She needed this nightmare to end. Darien nodded. Serena keen ears suddenly caught a sound. Breathing. Beryl was alive. Another shot rang out and Darien's grasp on her became weak as he crumbled to the floor.  
  
"NO," she screamed. Her hands sought his face and then his neck. A weak pulse fluttered under her sensitive fingertips. She sat up and listened. Beryl was dead. The gasping breathes for air had stopped.  
  
"Darien." He needed to wake up. She couldn't let him die on her. She had finally found him and she was not going to give him up. She crawled under she found a desk and stood up. She brushed her hand over the desktop till she located a phone and dialed 911. "911 how may I help you?" asked the operator.  
  
"A man has just been shot at Rose Designs Company. 56 Sears Avenue, Manhattan," she told the operator.  
  
"Is he still breathing?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Serena confirmed.  
  
"Right, we'll have some over there as soon as possible," the operator stated. Serena hung up the phone and crawled back to Darien. She buried her face into his chest. "Sere," he whispered and weakly wrapped an arm around her. And this is how the ambulance workers found them. It took them a good ten minutes to pry the two apart.  
  
  
  
Serena sat numbly in the waiting room. She had always hated hospitals but she wouldn't be anywhere else at this moment. Someone cleared their throat. Serena's head shot up.  
  
"Doctor? How is he?" she asked frantically. A strong hand gripped her shoulder. "No, I'm not the doctor, Serena," said a deep voice above her. Serena's mouth dropped in shock. "Daddy," she whispered. He lifted her up in a hug bear hug that she had forgotten. "I'm so sorry. That young man of yours hunted me down and made me realized what a fool I've been. Will you ever forgive me?" he asked. Tears streamed down Serena's face. "Yes oh yes, I've missed you Daddy," she cried with happiness.  
  
"Oh Sere, you look just like your mother," he whispered and hugged his little girl closer.  
  
"Ah excuse me sir, I need to talk to Ms. Tsukino privately," James asked as he entered the room. Mr. Tsukino nodded and left somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"That was my father, James," she told him happily.  
  
"I'm so happy for you," he stated with a smile as he sat beside her. "The doctors said Darien is going to be fine and he can have visitors now," said James as he escorted her to his friend's room.  
  
  
  
Darien looked up as the door opening. He smiled as both James and Serena came in.  
  
"Serena," he called out happily. She rushed to his side and he kissed her. It was a tad bit awkward he had to admit trying to kiss over hospital bed railings. James cleared his throat in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh shut up, Andrew. After all you've put me through. I deserve this," Darien stated and kissed his girlfriend. Serena pulled away.  
  
"Andrew?" asked Serena with confusion.  
  
"Sere, meet Andrew Grant, previously James Masters, undercover FBI agent," Darien stated dryly.  
  
"You see Sere, the FBI had been on the trail of someone who was laundering money from companies and then causing them to go into bankruptcy or sell out. Darien and I had known each other in college and I called him up. We figured that the launders would strike at Rose Designs since it was a fairly new company and easy prey. Fortunately, we were right. So I went undercover as a photographer. After being accused of the breaking into your office, Beryl offered me 20 grand to recover the disk for her that had all the evidence of the laundering. You see Beryl was the spy that was planted in the company. If anything happened, Landers would tamper with the evidence so she wouldn't be caught and then Troy Roberts would buy the company at almost rock bottom prices then split it up and sell it for millions. Prisma got too close to the truth and Beryl killed her. Mostly for jealously I think for she had been seeing Troy Roberts the same time Ms. Fairchild had," Andrew explained. Serena nodded.  
  
"I really am truly sorry for all that happened," he apologized.  
  
"That's ok, James…….er…Andrew. I'm just glad it's over," she said with a shaky smile.  
  
"No I'm afraid that won't be good enough. He'll just have to stand in as best man for our wedding to make up for it," Darien said lightly. Serena froze. "Our wedding?" she asked. She was suddenly feeling light headed.  
  
"Serena Usagi Tsukino, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" he asked. Serena threw her arms around him. Darien stifled a moan as she hit his injury. Yet he smiled warmly and kissed her. He felt down to get the ring, which had been in the pocket of his pants since early that morning. He reddened a bit.  
  
"Cripes, I think they have my pants," he said to his friend with shock as he just realized he was just wearing a hospital gown and his boxers under the thin hospital sheet. "So much for being romantic," Andrew snickered. Serena laughed out loud.  
  
"I don't care about the ring. All I need is you," she whispered.  
  
"You've made me the happiest man on earth," he whispered and kissed her tenderly again.  
  
Ami Anderson opened the New York Times and turned to the society section. The others crawled around her.  
  
" The wedding of Darien Chiba and Serena Tsukino was the event of the year. Top leaders from the Fashion community attended as well as many famous actors and actresses. But the bride outshined them all in a fairly traditional wedding dress designed by her own husband to be. All and all she had the appearance of an angel walking down the isle. Two florist shops ran out of white roses decorating for the event. This event was quite surprising that the most eligible man of all New York and possibly the whole United States would finally settled down. Both bride and groom looked equally joyful. This New York, is what true love looks like and this author can see nothing short of a life time of happiness for the couple," Ami finished reading. Zack put his arms around his blue haired girlfriend.  
  
"I wonder when they will be back from their honeymoon?" asked Birdie curiously.  
  
"Not soon enough, I wager," Lita said as she waged her finger at the Birdie. The models chuckled. Mina then turned her attention to the now sandy young man previously know as James Masters.  
  
"So Andrew, the FBI does allow you to have girlfriends right?" Mina said as she as she inched closer to him. Andrew dumbly nodded. Matthew glared at Andrew and the blonde young man met his stare.  
  
"Looks like Andrews gonna be the next to be hitched," laughed Nick who thought it was more then funny that Matthew was going to have some serious competition.  
  
"And I'm thinking that assignment to Alaska is looking really good right now," Andrew muttered but smiled as he glanced at the blank and white photo of the happily married couple. It just goes to show that anything can happen. Especially when love is involved.  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
